Selfless
by KrystalFlare
Summary: Sequel to Timeless - How do you learn to pick up the pieces of your shattered life, when for so many years someone else was there to do it for you? How do you learn to see, when the one who was your light is no longer there? How do you learn to survive, when the one who kept you breathing is gone? How do you learn... to become selfless?
1. Prologue

Sooo darlings, I couldn't sit still and just had to start working on the sequel. My brain was literally drowning in ideas and I had so many scenes playing out in my head I actually had trouble sleeping at night because I kept visualizing all sorts of scenarios and things that I want to put into this sequel... so in the end I gave in to my muse's pestering and here we are... at the start of a new journey which I hope to see all of you taking with me :D

Oh, one little thing to mention. Because of this I might end up postponing that _Dracula Untold_ story I promised you guys a bit longer than I anticipated (because I wasn't planning to start this sequel now, but my brain basically forced me to). And depending on how things go, I might have to put the _Lord of the Rings_ story on hold for a while as well... but I'm hoping that once I finish with my dissertation exam I'll have enough free time to be able to focus on both stories and maybe even get the Dracula story up and going.

But for the moment I won't make any promises because I don't like making promises I'm not sure I can keep (yea I know, I'm a little hypocrite xD)

Also, I'm sure you guys will probably have questions regarding some things in this Prologue and I'll try my best to answer them (if I get any) without spoiling anything from what's to come. I know it's very short, but bear with me I promise the first chapter is coming really, **REALLY** soon ;D

Oh, and if anyone's curious, the cover picture for this story is no longer Loki, but Kara :D

As a suggestion, when you read this listen to _Farewell_ by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (you can find it on YouTube as part of the soundtrack for a wonderful horror game, named _Kholat_ ). It is the song which inspired this Prologue and also the very arc into which the Prologue will tie in the course of the story.

And as I did with _Timeless_ , I will keep to my habit of replying to reviews at the end of each chapter, so don't be shy lovelies~

So with that said, don't forget to toss me a review and let me know what you think :)

Enjoy, lovelies~

P.S. Every _Thor/The Avengers/Thor: The Dark World_ character belongs to the wonderful Marvel. I only own my OCs :)

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _ **Location:**_ _Unknown_

 _ **Date:**_ _Unknown_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Are you coming to me?"_

.

.

.

Silence followed the whisper which had caused the entire group to halt as if they had been struck by lightning; but their dark haired guide was probably the most shocked of them all to hear that voice... soothing... alluring... tempting him to stray into the forest nearby...

.

.

.

 _"Will you find me?"_

.

.

He had been warned to not trust his own senses in that accursed place, but how... how could he ignore the pounding of his heart, when it felt as though it would burst out of his chest?

.

.

 _"The sun is starting to set..."_

.

He hadn't even realized that he wasn't moving anymore – having pinned his gaze upon the horizon where the sky was growing dark – until he felt that familiar, heavy hand weighing down on his shoulder; as if in a trance, his emerald orbs met his brother's sapphire eyes, the depths of which were full of concern.

.

.

 _"Will you find me?"_

.

.

.

 _"Come find me..."_

.

.

 _"Will you bring me home, my dear?"_

.

.

 _"Will you find me?"_

.

 _"Please find me..."_

.

 _"I want to go home... please..."_

 _"Come find me..."_

 _"Will you find me?"_

 _"Find me!"_

.

.

.

.

He had believed that they had gotten a moment of respite, when a word floated on the air to them, trembling as though it was nothing more than a whimper... a fleeting sigh in the midst of winter's icy embrace... a broken prayer spoken in between sobs...

And he had to stop to clutch at his chest, his gaze growing hazy with tears, a long, shaky breath leaving him as though his very soul had been struck to its core...

.

.

.

 _"Please..."_


	2. Entry 1

Soooo I promised the first chapter was coming really soon, didn't I? Well I managed to finish it tonight so I thought I wouldn't keep you waiting after giving you such a short Prologue :D

But I won't rant on anymore except for one thing. I'm not sure how many of you actually read my profile, so I'll mention it here as well so people know. FanFiction seems to be an arse these days and it refuses to display links in my profile anymore. So everyone who wants to see the pictures related to this story and its prequel, can go to Photobucket and see them (just delete the spaces in the link provided in the profile).

So with that in mind, don't forget to toss me a little review to let me know what you think :D

Enjoy, lovelies~ ;)

P.S. Every _Thor/The Avengers/Thor: The Dark World_ character belongs to the wonderful Marvel. I only own my OCs :)

* * *

 **Entry #1**

 _ **Location:**_ _The Royal Palace, Asgard_

 _ **Date:**_ _August 25 / 26, 2019_

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Looking away from the guard who had been reporting to him about the latest training regime he had ordered for the army, Loki's evanescent smile – which had graced his lips the moment he had heard Astrid's voice – vanished at the sight of his daughter's teary face as she ran toward him. Gesturing for the guard to wait there, he strode across the large throne room to meet her halfway; he had barely lowered himself onto one knee when she ran straight into him, wrapping her small arms around his neck.

"What happened, darling?" he asked softly, stroking her silky hair.

While all the little girl did was bury her face in the crook of his neck and continue wailing, Tyra finally caught up with her and bowed while trying to catch her breath.

"Forgive me, Your Highness... I was about to take her to the healers... but she ran off..."

Standing whilst cradling the crying child, he felt his gaze sharpening involuntarily, as it always did whenever something happened to his precious daughter.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"She was playing in the queen's flower garden and found a bee. I told her to not bother it, but I assume the bee had other plans."

Somewhat relaxing at the woman's reply, he merely turned to kiss the side of Astrid's head now that the girl seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Will you go with Tyra to see the healer, darling?"

When she fiercely shook her head and tightened her hold on him, he sighed softly even while a new smile blossomed on his lips. Dismissing the guard and the maid for now, he carried the child out of the throne room and toward the healers' chambers; truly there was never a dull day with her around... and yet he had mixed feelings about that – she helped to take his mind off Kara, yet at the same time she reminded him so much of the woman he still loved, that he sometimes felt as if someone had thrust a dagger into his heart and was now twisting the blade inside that fresh wound.

Yes, it had been five years since her death but his heart still bled as profusely as it had in the instant he had realized that Kara... _his_ Kara... had left him forever. Even now he felt like crying, and that was why he was most grateful for having Astrid; she was the only thing to help him live another day in what was now not a life, but a never ending torment... and his desire to not burden that innocent child with his sorrow was the only thing helping him restrain it – the only thing helping him smile again and again.

And still even Astrid, for all the love and joy she brought to his life, could not save him from himself... could not drive away the ghosts of his past which tormented him whenever he was alone.

"I hate bees..."

The sniffled statement coming from the pouting bundle in his arms made him chuckle before he had even fully realized it.

"I believe the bees did not like you too much either." he replied, seeking to entice her into not thinking about the pain anymore.

His purpose was achieved when she leaned back and frowned at him whilst pouting – an expression he found so amusing and so lovely at the same time.

"I wanted to play with it..." she muttered, looking at the reddened spot on the finger where she had been stung.

"Some things are better observed from afar, darling... as beautiful as they may be."

At those words he felt yet another tiny grain falling from his ever crumbling heart; he should have taken his own advice so many years before... he should have settled for watching Kara from afar. He had thought long and hard about everything that had happened since the very first time he had seen her crossing that street... since the very first time he had held her and had heard her talking to him; and he now saw that every single step he had taken toward her had been inevitably leading to her demise. His mother had often warned him that no one could trick death... not even he, for all his cunning; that Hel would always have her due pay.

Was this his punishment for snatching Kara from the jaws of death? Had it truly been her fate to die that day... had he cheated Hel by saving her? If so, then the Mistress of Death had dealt him a much too cruel punishment...

"I know that _now_..." Astrid complained, clearly displeased at such a harshly learned lesson.

Rather than replying to that when her voice dragged him out of those dark thoughts, the dark haired Æsir merely leaned to kiss her forehead before finally opening the door to the healers' rooms.

OoOoO

"Tyra... can you call daddy?"

Looking up from the storybook she had been reading to the girl before bed, the woman offered Astrid a concerned glance.

"Are you alright, child?"

"Yeah..." she muttered, squeezing her stuffed bear. "I just want to see him..."

Leaning to kiss her forehead, the maid smiled knowingly.

"I know, but he's busy..."

"Please..." she pouted.

Sighing in defeat Tyra closed the book and stood, once more tucking the covers around the girl before leaving her room. Once she was gone, Astrid turned her azure gaze to the plushy toy in her arms; she couldn't remember her mother's face other than the pictures she had been shown, but the one thing she did remember was her mother's unique scent... a fragrance which the stuffed bear she was snuggling had retained within its soft confines.

 _"My beautiful angel..."_

By now it didn't even startle her anymore; whenever she closed her eyes and buried her nose into the bear's fur she could often hear that warm, soothing voice in her head. She still couldn't attach a clear face to it, but she knew it was her mother's voice... it had to be... she just knew it!

 _"I'm sorry I put you in danger... I love you..."_

Again that shade of sorrow permeated the loving female tone and Astrid tightened her grasp on the stuffed bear, clenching her small hands onto its fur. Why was she so sad? Why did she keep hearing those same words again and again?

 _"I love you so much, honey..."_

"Mommy!" she yelled, not even knowing why or who she was calling.

All she knew was that she wanted that lady to not be so sad anymore... even if it wasn't her mother... it just hurt too much to hear that sorrowful voice that made her want to cry.

Having just entered the girl's room, Loki froze for a moment with his hand on the doorknob upon hearing her shout. When the door clicked upon closing, she turned her teary gaze to him and sat up, holding out her arms to him. Stepping over to her without a moment's hesitation, Loki seated himself on the bed and set the child onto his lap, wrapping her in his arms.

"What is it, darling? Did you have a bad dream?"

Shaking her head, Astrid merely snuggled into his chest.

"I heard mommy..." she finally said after a lengthy silence.

"What do you mean, love?" the young Æsir asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

Leaning back with a sniffle and rubbing her eyes to rid herself of the last tears clouding her vision, she pointed to the bear she had discarded on the bed.

"Whenever I hug him, I can hear her..."

Averting his emerald gaze to the toy, Loki briefly clenched his jaw when his heart sank; why had he let Thor convince him that Astrid should have that toy, if it was going to drive his child insane and make her hear voices? Yes, it had been Kara's; a gift before her father had left his family – even now he remembered seeing her hugging it on the night when he had met her... when she was only a bit older than their daughter...

"It's mommy's voice... I know it's her..." Astrid said, drawing his attention to her once again. "But she always sounds so sad..."

When the edges of his vision caught her tilting her head back to look up at his face, he turned his eyes back to her.

"Why did mommy go away?"

It took all Loki had to not let his composure crumble to dust; even after all those years it was terrifying to see how one simple question could so easily demolish the wall he had tried to build around his sorrow, allowing it to flood his entire being. At his delayed reply, the child again sniffled and her azure eyes filled with tears.

"She's always so sad, daddy... she says she's sorry that she put me in danger..."

Her last statement left Loki at a loss for words; was she actually hearing Kara's voice? Was she involuntarily recalling something Kara had said to her on the day of the attack? Was that how Kara had felt that day... what _had_ she felt? She must have known by then that he had shut her out, leaving her no way to contact him; he could only imagine how much anguish and despair she had gone through, at the thought of their child dying in that attack... he still clearly recalled how much his mother worried each time he pulled a prank or got hurt; Kara must have felt the same way... and to think she had thanked him despite all the torment he had put her through... to think she had so eagerly accepted his kisses again and had repeated that she loved him, even amidst the unbearable pain he had so easily read in her features... even while her life was draining from her broken body...

"Did mommy go away because of me?"

Startled by that trembling question, he found himself staring at the little girl in his arms; oh, how he could see Kara in her at times like this... how could she reach the oddest of conclusions so easily? Was it really something she had inherited from her mother?

"No... no, darling... how can you think that?" he replied softly.

Gingerly wiping away the tears on her cheeks, he then leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Mommy loved you more than anything... but she had to go... no matter how much she would have wanted to stay with us."

"Then is she coming back?"

"I... don't know, darling... but I know that if she could, she would be here."

How in the world was he supposed to explain death to her, when she was so young? How could he tell her that her mother had died because of him? But if there was one thing he would not allow, that would be for Astrid to believe she was in any way to blame for Kara's death.

"So... I'll get to see her someday?"

Burying his lips into her soft hair, the Æsir clenched his jaw to keep his voice from trembling as he felt tears choking him.

"Yes, darling... you will; I promise." he finally whispered.

It was such a horrible lie, but one he would rather have her grow up with, until she was old enough to understand just where her mother had gone and why she wasn't coming back.

OoOoO

It was late into the night when he had finally torn himself away from the side of his sleeping daughter; he felt so drained and yet he was full to the brim on the inside with the sorrow he had concealed throughout that day for her sake. At first he had left Astrid's room with the intention of retreating to his own chambers and trying to get some rest. But as he came to a conjecture of hallways he stopped before even fully realizing... glancing down the corridor stretching to his right, he only hesitated for a moment; and then he suddenly moved in that direction, his stride well paced and secure, in spite of the heart he already felt trembling within his chest.

And as he walked, his mind so vividly replayed a scene he had recalled again and again over the years...

 _ **oO Flashback Oo**_

 _To his credit, his expression betrayed nothing of the turmoil in his chest as he followed Thor down one of the numerous corridors in Stark Tower. Having spent some hours alone with his sleeping daughter to clear his head, he had then requested to see Kara... at first he had believed that he would never be able to look upon her again, for fear of losing his mind from the pain; but when he stepped into the room to see her laid on the bed as if she was sleeping, he realized just how much he had longed for her while they had been apart._

 _It was a good thing Thor had been sensitive enough for a change, to leave him alone mere moments afterwards... he would have hated for anyone to see him breaking into pieces right there at her side – only the sound of his knees hitting the floor preceded the soft sobs escaping his trembling lips in what felt like an endless river of sorrow._

 _He didn't know – and didn't care – how long he had stayed there, clutching her cold hand, his tears staining her smooth skin; but by the time he had finally gathered the strength to stand again, and had leaned down to kiss her icy lips, he had already decided what he was to do. And yet, before he left, he just had to take a few more moments to properly look at her._

 _"I rarely told you this, dearest... but you truly are... so beautiful..." he whispered, trailing his fingers along her cheek._

 _Even now her expression retained a certain shade of barely visible rose, as though she really was only sleeping. On that last thought he tore himself from her side and left the bedroom feeling his steps heavy as though his ankles were bound with rocks._

 _"I am taking her back to Asgard."_

 _His words, upon returning to the living room, startled everyone there and all eyes turned to him._

 _"Well, a child should grow up with her own parents..." Bruce admitted, rubbing his forehead in thought._

 _"I am not speaking of my daughter... I am taking Kara with me as well."_

 _Just saying her name almost made his expression falter, but he clenched his jaw and ultimately managed to maintain his composure._

 _"I think it would be the right thing to do, to bury her alongside her parents." Steve argued._

 _Upon turning his gaze to the soldier, Loki saw that evanescent frown on the man's features fade away, his cheeks growing a bit pale at the intensity and sheer determination in those emerald orbs._

 _"I will not have her rot away in the soil, like a vermin. I will give her a burial worthy of a queen."_

 _A tense form of silence followed his words when Steve refused to back down, only interrupted by an overly exaggerated sigh coming from the Stark male._

 _"Fury's not going to like this..." he muttered in resignation, running a hand through his hair._

 _"It doesn't matter, because he's not taking her." the soldier retorted, his frown returning and his gaze pinned upon the dark haired Æsir. "She belongs here, not on Asgard... this world was her home."_

 _"She belongs to me!" the Trickster retorted, almost cutting off Steve's last words._

 _"What right do you have to say that anymore? You should have kept her safe, and yet you sent her back here to die! It's_ _ **your**_ _fault that she's dead!"_

 _Silence again veiled the room after the soldier's outburst; a heavy, awkward silence which left everyone – including Loki and Steve – at a loss for words. While the soldier clicked his tongue in annoyance at his lack of self control and turned his back on the others, Loki merely lowered his gaze to the floor, his lips pressed into a thin line; even his hand had twitched at his side as he barely fought back the impulse of clutching at his chest when his heart stung as if run through by a dagger, at the male's words._

 _"I believe it is best for Loki to take her back..." Thor finally intervened, trying to appease the rising tension. "I understand that Midgard was her home – perhaps I understand it better than most others – but she was the queen of Asgard, even if for too little time."_

 _When Steve failed to respond and tried to move to the window, the young Allfather spoke again causing him to freeze in his tracks._

 _"Yes, it is my fault... and I will never forgive myself for it."_

 _Never had his own voice sounded so vulnerable to his ears, and he wondered if it had really been wise to let them see just how broken he was on the inside. Ultimately, however, he heard the soldier sighing deeply whilst lowering his head to cover his eyes with a gloved hand, which he then ran through his chestnut hair before turning around once again._

 _"At least that far, we agree..."_

 _ **oO End of flashback Oo**_

As the soldier's last reply rang out in his head, his ears caught the faint sound of clicking metal making him aware of the key he had twisted in the lock before him. The room he now entered was fairly sized, but ultimately empty... save for the one treasure set in its midst, which was also the only source of illumination in the chamber, casting a dim glow upon the golden walls like the soothing light of a candle.

Closing and locking the door behind him, as he always did, the king now approached what looked like a case made of golden dust which shimmered at the slightest breeze, illuminating its precious occupant in warm shades of amber. Again the fine powder trembled when his slender hand stirred it, his fingers gingerly trailing a smooth, pale cheek.

So beautiful... and she looked so peaceful lying there as if she was dreaming; maybe he _had_ lost his mind... certainly the head healer – the only other person to know what... rather _who_... was being kept in that room – had believed him to be out of his head when he had returned from Midgard and ordered for Kara's body to be healed and preserved. But the woman had done an outstanding job; more so than he had ever imagined... not only had she healed Kara's wounds, but the knowledge she had applied to preserve the young queen's body was amazing to him, as he had never focused on the healing arts.

Truly she looked as if she was alive, and the magic which the healer had put up around her kept her body functioning to its fullest, that he could even feel the blood rushing through her veins. And still... she wasn't there... the part he had always loved the most about her – that wonderful, kind and caring soul – that was gone and he had no hope of bringing it back. And still he could not hold back from leaning down to kiss her, but as the weight of that though hit him yet again... as it always happened whenever he saw her... his knees gave way under the burden of his own sorrow leaving him prey to the tears he could never hope to hold back.

And yet again – as it always happened – he somehow managed to pull himself back to his feet once he ran out of tears to cry; and he was left with only watching her. Every time he visited her, he told himself that the following visit would be the one when he would steel himself to part from her and offer her a proper burial; but even five years later he still could not bear to even imagine watching her burn.

What right did he have to want her anymore? What right did he have to hold any claim on her, when he had led her to an untimely death? But yet again his soft tone stirred the heavy silence in the room whilst he caressed her cheek; and as always, it somehow sounded so odd as if he wasn't really the one talking though the lips that were moving were his... and the thought they were voicing belonged to him...

"Yes... just having you like this... is enough for me, dearest..."

* * *

Sooo today's replies for my lovely reviewers :D

1\. **Bookworm2605** \- Hmm I wonder... well saying that Kara's spirit is stuck in another dimension is true and false at the same time. I know I'm probably not making much sense, but if I say anything more, it'll spoil some major plot points. Sooo it's true and yet false at the same time... I'll leave it at that for now ;)

But wow, I'm so happy and grateful that you took the time to review even if the Prologue was considerably shorter than in the prequel. I really hope you'll enjoy this story just as much as you enjoyed _Timeless_ , darling :D

So these are my replies for today. Cheers, lovelies~ ( ˘ ³˘)❤


	3. Entry 2

I'm so happy you're all enjoying the start of this new journey, darlings. Now this chapter will bring forward a character I'm sure you guys have all missed (or at least some of you) and I'll just give you a little warning... nothing is as it seems; keep that in mind while reading this chapter ;P

Oh one other thing I forgot to mention is that due to the timeline I created in the first story, the events of the second _Avengers_ movie, _Age of Ultron_ , will be pushed further into the future (instead of occurring in 2015 as in the movie). Also, for those who are curious to see my explanation of why Loki kept Kara's body instead of burying/burning her, go read my replies to reviews at the end of the chapter, darlings.

Also don't forget, the link to my Photobucket account is in my profile - just delete the spaces and enjoy the pictures :)

So with that out of the way, don't forget to toss me a little review and let me know what you think :D

Enjoy, lovelies~ ;)

P.S. Every _Thor/The Avengers/Thor: The Dark World_ character belongs to the wonderful Marvel. I only own my OCs :)

* * *

 **Entry #2**

 _"Yes... just having you like this... is enough for me, dearest..."_

oOo

 _ **Location:**_ _The Royal Palace, Alfheim_

 _ **Date:**_ _September 06 / 07, 2019_

Again and again he inwardly questioned himself and his own sanity for coming here... and more so for bringing Astrid along with him. But whenever he glanced to his daughter, to see the sheer, innocent awe on her expression as she gazed around trying to take in the exotic scenery, he tried to reassure himself that he had done the right thing. After all, he couldn't keep her isolated on Asgard, and at the same time he couldn't just throw away his good relations with Alfheim because of that redheaded snake.

It wasn't more than a couple hours from where Heimdall had transported them atop Sleipnir, before they reached the cobblestoned road leading into the large city which surrounded the royal palace. At one point the path curved up the side of the hill going up to the palace gardens, and Astrid's soft gasp convinced Loki to halt the stallion for a few moments.

"It's so big..." she muttered, staring at the calm ocean below them, bathed in the reddish hues of the setting sun. "I can't even see the edge, daddy..."

Following the shoreline she then saw the dam stretching from one side of the city, cutting off the sea from the gradually growing mountains which flanked the settlement on the other side.

"Is Alfheim bigger than Asgard?" she asked, looking up to him.

"Yes, darling... among the nine realms Asgard is the smallest one."

"Then... why do they call you _Allfather_? Does that mean they want you to be their daddy?"

Her pout at the second inquiry had him chuckle softly.

"No, love... that means I take care of all the realms. Whenever they're in trouble, they come to me for help."

"Good... because I don't want to share my daddy with anyone else." she nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Being greedy is not a good trait for a princess." he joked, nudging Sleipnir to continue on the path.

"But... but you're my daddy... do I _have_ to share you?"

Again he chuckled when she raised her fearful gaze to him, but decided to not continue the jest seeing as she had taken it a bit too seriously.

"No, darling, you don't have to... I am more than happy to be just your daddy." he replied soothingly.

OoOoO

"You are most welcome, Allfather. We are happy you accepted our invitation."

Nodding with a slight bow to Freyr's greeting, the green eyed Æsir offered a courteous smile whilst the Elven king and his wife Gerd approached him.

"How could I refuse? Celebrating ten centuries of marriage is indeed a joyous occasion."

Upon stopping next to him, Freyr's features leaned away from humor whilst he set a hand onto Loki's shoulder.

"We have received word of what happened to Kara... you have our heartfelt condolences for your loss."

"Thank you." he nodded, trying his best to not let his composure fail.

What was royalty, after all, but a theatrical display of masks? A game... a play, if you will... where the best actors always came out on top, and those who discarded their masks were manipulated and quite often removed from the stage of life.

What interrupted the heavy silence which threatened to engulf them afterwards and drew Loki out of those thoughts, was Astrid grabbing onto his thigh and hiding behind him, causing him to slightly widen his eyes in surprise at the sudden sensation. Following his gaze, Gerd smiled warmly whilst Loki himself set a hand around the girl's shoulders and gently nudged her forward.

"It's alright, darling..."

At his words Astrid shyly stepped forth, though one of her small hands was still clenched onto the leathery fabric of his pants.

"She is adorable..." the queen stated, her kind tone finally drawing a small smile from the girl.

"As beautiful as her mother..."

The gentle tone reaching their ears instantly had Loki's jaw clench and his gaze darted to the side to see Vanya approaching them with an expression that anyone would have mistaken for utter kindness. When she stopped and nodded gracefully to him, the Æsir took the chance to shoot her a warning glance that said he would not accept her harming one hair on Astrid's head. The sensation of his daughter's hand tugging at his fingers which she had now grasped, however, had him turn back to her only to see her gesturing for him to lean down. Rather than doing that he merely picked her up and settled her in his arms, where she wrapped her own small upper limbs around his neck.

"She's really pretty, daddy..." she whispered excitedly in his ear.

His stomach tightened at those words and he now realized just how wrong his decision to take her along had been; of all the things in the world, Astrid liking the woman who had driven Kara away from him was the last one he had expected.

"That is a very sweet thing to say." Vanya replied before Loki could properly regain his bearings.

When Astrid stared at her in awe, the she-Elf chuckled and tapped her pointy ear.

"I have very good hearing... I'm Vanya. And you are...?"

"I'm Astrid!" the girl beamed.

"Astrid? That's such a beautiful name, for a very beautiful girl. Say, I was planning to give your daddy a gift for you but since you're here, would you like to come with me for a minute so I can give it to you?"

Just when the young king had opened his mouth to refuse her, his daughter's voice made his heart sink.

"Can I go, daddy? Please... can I?"

His emerald gaze briefly went from her to Freyr and his wife, but the help he sought in them was not to be granted, as the pair themselves were apparently stunned at the sudden change in their daughter's behavior.

"Very well..." he finally replied, his tongue feeling like lead in his mouth. "After I have a word with the princess... alone."

His last word held such a final tone that Freyr understood the Allfather would accept no refusal from anyone in that room.

"Stay with Lord Freyr until I come back, alright?" he now said softly, kissing the girl's cheek prior to setting her back onto her feet.

"Alright..." she smiled.

Seeing that her parents had no intention of intervening, Vanya was left with no choice but to follow the Æsir out into the hallway, visibly jolting in surprise when he suddenly whirled to face her.

"What in Hel's name are you playing at?" he growled.

"I have no idea what you mean, Loki..." she retorted with an expression of awe.

Her eyes widened in the next moment when he reached out and sank his fingers into her cheeks to where she believed the sensitive skin would be crushed against her teeth.

"Now listen here, Vanya... you may play your twisted games with me, but leave my daughter out of this! You cause any harm to her, and I will destroy you and your entire realm, am I clear?"

Frowning, the she-Elf slapped his hand away and began rubbing her sore cheeks.

"You know, Loki... I may seem like a monster to you, but I'm still a woman; even I have motherly instincts."

His mocking snort at that reply drew a sigh from the redhead who watched as he turned his gaze away.

"I do, whether you believe it or not. To be honest, I... sincerely regret what I did the last time we saw each other. No matter how much I love you, I never meant to harm her or cause her death."

The low, mournful tone in her voice was what compelled Loki to look back to her although his senses were still alert; he knew too well how cunning she could be, but he really hadn't expected to hear such sincerity in her voice for a change.

"Do you think I'm blind to your purpose?" he spat out. "But rest assured... I have no interest in replacing Kara as my queen."

"How can you think that?" she replied, clearly offended. "You really think I would use her death in such a way? But I suppose I deserve it... I didn't really try to leave you with the best impression of me."

At such a reply and the sight of tears in the redhead's eyes, the Æsir was truly caught off guard; what in the world...? How could she change like that in just a few years? Or was this another one of her tricks?

"I don't want to be your wife... rather I don't have the right to want that anymore. Yes, I was jealous of her and I wanted to drive her away, but... but I didn't want to drive her to her death."

Silence engulfed them after Vanya's words, only interrupted by Loki's heavy sigh.

"My warning stands, no matter what you say... you harm my child and I will destroy you."

Without waiting for another reply, he moved back toward the throne room with the redhead in tow. Upon entering the hall Vanya held out a hand, smiling softly when Astrid grasped it.

"I shall go with them..." Gerd said, briefly setting a hand onto her husband's arm. "We will join you in the dining hall shortly."

When Freyr nodded, the queen set out after her daughter and the Asgardian princess under Loki's gaze which revealed how grateful he was for the woman's decision. While he now joined Freyr in the library for a short time – so as to recount the events of the Chitauri's siege on Midgard – Vanya was leading Astrid toward a certain room in the palace; it had never occurred to her that keeping all the toys she had grown up with would one day prove to be so useful, and she could barely hold back a triumphant smile even though her eyes glinted with satisfaction.

Yes, what better way of spitting in Kara's face, than stealing away her child's love? She really couldn't just go and die without tying Loki to her forever? Very well... that child would indeed be really useful in making the young Allfather see her as a good replacement for his dead queen. Oh she certainly hadn't been sincere in her regretful demeanor, but she was a creature who learned from her own mistakes... and clearly the aggressive way would not get her in Loki's good graces, leaving her with the only option of getting to him through his daughter.

So she would play the motherly role and earn Astrid's love... and then the girl herself would persuade Loki to marry her.

OoOoO

"I really like her, daddy..."

Averting his eyes from the night sky they had been watching together to the girl in his arms – still clutching the stuffed cat she had returned with from Vanya's room – Loki barely resisted the urge to sigh and trail a hand over his face.

"Is that so, darling?"

"She said I can come play with her whenever I want. But when I asked if she wants to come to Asgard, she said she can't... because you won't let her."

When the child averted her azure eyes to him, Loki's heart cringed at the plea he already saw coming... and he knew then that he had no choice except one, lest he would appear as the evil one in this situation.

"Will you let her come visit us, daddy? I really like playing with her..."

His words choked him on their way out and for a moment he merely pressed his lips together letting loose a soft sigh.

"Yes... I will, darling..." he finally replied, the very statement leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

Even when Astrid grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss his cheek, his stomach still tightened in a knot at the thought that he would have to take back his own order and allow Vanya free passage into Asgard once more.

It was during the following afternoon, as he stood on the balcony and watched Astrid running around the gardens, playing hide-and-seek with Vanya – their laughter echoing all the way to him when the she-Elf picked up the little girl to whirl her around – that he kept wondering just what he had gotten himself into this time around. Was it not enough that his mistake of letting the redhead seduce him once, had come back to haunt him until Kara's death? Was he somehow cursed to not be rid of Vanya for the rest of his life?

The feeling of a hand weighing down on his shoulder almost visibly startled him and had him turn his gaze to see Freyr standing next to him, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Have you spoken to her?"

Yes, he had asked the Elf king to basically interrogate his own child as to the purpose behind her sudden change in demeanor, but the sight of Freyr shaking his head with a sigh made his brow furrow ever so lightly.

"What I say may sound as if I am trying to defend her because she is my own child... but she seems to genuinely regret her past actions. I do not believe she has some ulterior motive this time, Loki... she sincerely wishes to redeem herself in your eyes somehow."

The king's statements left the young Æsir at a loss for words, his fists clenching atop the stone railing he was leaning on. Was he simply being too biased, based on her previous actions, and judging her wrongly for once? Was he letting his anger cloud his mind and paint a false image of her? It was hard to believe, but in the end... he too had done horrible things and yet Kara had offered him the chance to redeem himself and become a better man; would it be the same for Vanya, if he offered her a chance to make up for her past mistakes?

"My daughter seems to like her; so I will offer her a chance to show just how sincere her words were." he finally sighed. "She is no longer banished from my realm..."

* * *

Sooo today's replies for my lovely reviewers :D

1\. **kittykawaii4** \- Aww I'm so happy to hear you enjoyed the beginning of this story, darling, and I will try my best to keep updating as soon as possible. I hope you'll enjoy this sequel as much as you enjoyed _Timeless_ :D

2\. **Moriah418** \- Hehe oh I have great plans for this sequel; these ideas have been swimming around in my head since I started working on _Timeless_ , so they've had plenty of time to mature and get polished. So I'm hoping the sequel will be even better than the first story :D

3\. **Shesal** \- Thank you so very much for the compliment, darling. Far from me to consider myself great writer, but I try my best to make my works enjoyable for you guys. But I'm so happy to hear you're enjoying the start of this second journey and I hope you'll have just as much fun with this as you had with _Timeless_ :D

4\. **JenJen018** \- To be honest I think I'm just as excited as you guys are, because I've been wanting to write this sequel for a very long time, but I had to first finish _Timeless_ , so now I just feel like all bets are off and I'm allowed to dive head first into this story. I thought I might need a break but for now my interest in Loki seems to be going strong so I'll take advantage of it while it's there ;D

5\. **americanlatinajapanesegirl** \- Haha in all honesty my initial idea wasn't for him to keep the body, but I just felt that he would... considering how much he loved her - almost bordering on obsession - her death would definitely make him tap into that sort of insane streak in his mind and it would make him keep her, because it would only enhance his obsession with her.

Basically I just wanted a contrast in him: while on the outside he seems like a normal, loving father and king, he has this _dark secret_ that he keeps hidden from everyone else, because even in the depths of his despair he realizes that if people knew, they would think he went insane from the pain of losing her. And it's a known fact that one of the most common symptoms of those who show signs of mental disorders is the fact that they deny being sick... so he denies the true extent of the damage caused by her death, by lying to himself and saying that "next time" he'll be strong enough to let go of her and actually give her a proper burial.

But I think by now we're all suspecting that he'll never be strong enough to give her up and move on from the trauma of her death... otherwise we wouldn't have a story xD

As for her coming back... I'm not spoiling anything, so you'll have to wait and see what happens ;)

6\. **LadyAmazon** \- Hehe that was the point ;) Although the thought of necrophilia gives me the shivers, I actually didn't have to try too hard to make the idea seem romantic... because it's Loki and we all love him for his weirdness xD

Oh, _Among the Sleep_ was such a great game; it was cool and terrifying and heartbreaking at the end. I've watched a playthrough of it on Markiplier's channel; he also did the DLC for it now and it was still awesome and still terrifying. To be honest I didn't even notice the resemblance between that and the game, I guess my subconscious did it without me knowing :P

As a side note, the story of the game is that you're a toddler with an abusive, alcoholic mother. The game starts on your birthday and when you hear the mother arguing with someone at the door in the beginning, that's the baby's father (the parents are likely divorced and probably in a battle for custody) who brings him the teddy bear as a gift.

The voice of the teddy bear (which you can also hear at the very end when the house door opens) is the father's voice, because in the child's mind the mother is the screaming monster (the ones you encounter throughout the game, that are utterly creepy) and the father is the friend who tries to help him get through that nightmare. At the very end you see the mother crying and reacting angrily and violently to your attempt to approach her, which probably means she lost custody of the baby, and the toddler is reunited with his father who comes to get him back.

The game actually deals with some very heavy themes there, which is why I said it was heartbreaking at the end when you realize what it all comes down to, and that it wasn't just a nightly terror but the child's mind trying to cope with some very real abuse. Everything in the game (the drawings of shadow monsters standing over a crying child that's hiding in a closet and so on) is the baby's mind trying to cope with the mother's abuse in a way that he understands. So the mother becomes the screaming shadow monsters and the father becomes the teddy bear that protects him from evil, because that's how the child understands what happens around him.

7\. **RandomFandoms14** \- Aww do watch them, darling, those movies are way too good for you to miss them because of my story; although I do understand where you're coming from, I haven't been able to watch pretty much any Marvel movie anymore without imagining Kara somehow involved in it xD

Oh, that would have probably been hilariously awkward, because I imagine she wouldn't have had any idea what you were talking about :P

As for your question... well I just went with a bit of convenience there, to advance the plot. Usually I don't like resorting to that, because it's just too childish and I like to think of myself as a rather mature writer, not a child. But in all honesty no matter how much I wracked my brain I couldn't come up with a 100% viable and plausible way of her not telling him, so I blamed it on him being way too busy with his newfound duties as the Allfather and on her inexperience and lack of knowledge and yeah I had to resort to a bit of "convenient plotting" as I call it, in order to allow the story to continue its flow. So that's about the only explanation I have for that, darling xD

8\. **Bookworm2605** \- Aww yay, I managed to achieve my purpose of making the readers empathize with Loki and Astrid xD

And yes, the fact that Loki decided to keep Kara's body was intended to be slightly creepy, aside from the romantic element, because it was meant to show just how deeply her death affected his mind to the point where he's going a bit insane... because no normal person would keep a loved one's dead body, no matter how much they loved that man/woman while they were alive.

And no fair, now I'm curious to know what theory you came up with and whether it's similar to my own ideas or not xD Maybe you can send me a private message and tell me, if you don't want the other readers to know about it yet; I promise I won't spoil the story for you, if it is similar to my own ideas, I'll still leave you wondering :P

But I'm so very happy that you're enjoying the sequel so far, darling, and I'm really flattered that you maintained an interest in my work for so long. I really hope this second journey will keep you just as entertained as _Timeless_ did :D

9\. **JennyDAllred** \- Aww I'm not sorry for that, that's exactly what I was going for :P Aaaaand I'm not going to spoil anything so I won't say if I will bring Kara back or not; you'll just have to wait and see~ ;)

So these are my replies for today. Cheers, lovelies~ ( ˘ ³˘)❤


	4. Entry 3

Soooo darlings, here's the next chapter. For now it seems my muse is at an all-time high so I will keep exploiting her as much as I can ;P

But I won't rant any longer, I'll just let you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to toss me a little review and let me know what you think :D

Enjoy, lovelies~ ;)

P.S. Every _Thor/The Avengers/Thor: The Dark World_ character belongs to the wonderful Marvel. I only own my OCs :)

* * *

 **Entry #3**

 _"She is no longer banished from my realm..."_

oOo

 _ **Location:**_ _The Royal Palace, Asgard_

 _ **Date:**_ _March 13 / 14, 2022_

"Alright, you can open your eyes now!"

Doing as she had been told, the she-Elf glanced to the grinning girl before her; following the direction of her finger, she averted her eyes to the nearby pond to see the flower wreath placed onto her head.

"It's very beautiful, Astrid..." she replied, gingerly trailing her fingers over the flowers weaved into the crown.

For the past four months Vanya had been living in Asgard after Astrid had convinced the young Allfather to allow her that, and those three years – in her opinion – had brought her so very close to her goal; while Loki still kept a moderate distance from her, Astrid herself had been utterly won over to the point where the she-Elf could see the wall around her father shaking on its foundations.

At those thoughts another smile crept onto her lips, one that Astrid considered to be the product of the woman enjoying her gift... although there were moments when she had a strange feeling around the redhead, as if her mind was trying to warn her of something, trying to grasp onto some fact which eluded her like grains of sand. So she always discarded that as just one of her quirks... Vanya was so loving and kind, that Astrid didn't want to believe her own intuition; especially when the she-Elf was offering her the motherly love she had been so starved of.

"Child, your father wants to see you in the library."

Startled from those thoughts by Tyra's voice, Astrid smiled to the maid and nodded before running off toward the palace; in her haste, however, she missed the wary gaze Tyra offered Vanya... the maid knew too well what had happened on the night Kara had fled the palace, and why Loki had decided that the redhead should be allowed back on Asgard was beyond her. At the very least he had spared her the chore of serving the she-Elf, allowing her to tend only to Astrid and to him... and she would have it no other way, now that her beloved queen was gone.

"So you are the maid I have heard so much about from Astrid." Vanya stated, locking gazes with the other woman. "Tyra... was it?"

"Yes, miss..." the maid replied cautiously.

If she were to describe Vanya, she would have said the redhead was like a coiled snake, ready to strike at anything or anyone she perceived as dangerous.

"Good... I would like to have a word with you, then."

Invisibly Tyra's muscles gained tension at the odd glance the she-Elf offered her; but she wasn't stupid enough to stand around for whatever the woman wanted to say... her intuition warned her that it wouldn't be anything good.

"I'm begging your pardon, miss... but His Highness has other duties for me to perform as well, other than summoning his daughter to him."

The displeased expression on Vanya's face was too obvious, but still she dismissed the maid with a graceful flick of the hand.

"Very well, perhaps another time... I had some questions, but that can wait." she said on a tone that would have sounded like kindness itself, if not for her slight frown.

Reluctantly offering a light bow, the maid then left the gardens to return to her duties, whilst Astrid finally reached the library and peeked inside to find her father standing near one of the shelves with a book in his hands.

"Here..." he smiled, handing her the book once she approached him.

Glancing over the cover, she felt a grin spreading onto her face before she raised her widened eyes to him.

"Really? You're really going to teach me magic, daddy?"

He barely managed to nod before the girl lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I was about your age when mother started teaching me..." the young king replied, sifting his fingers through her hair.

As she grew so did the magic aura within her; he could so easily sense it by now and he was certain that with the proper studies she could become as versed as he was... maybe even surpass him. At the same time his mind turned to another thought which had recently plagued him more and more often when he saw her... she was getting to the age when she would have to face the fact of her mother's death; and though he dreaded having to explain that to her and seeing her heartbroken, he knew there was no escaping that.

OoOoO

It really hadn't occurred to him that he would get his chance to have that talk with her so soon, but this was as good an opportunity as always. For a while the young mare Astrid had been learning to ride had been sick – which in turn had given him the chance of getting his daughter used to the idea of illness, and to let her know that they were not immune to it despite being superior to humans. But now it seemed, she would get to experience death as well... the face of the doctor as he stepped out of the pen already told him that.

"Forgive me, Your Highness... I have done all I could, but she's almost gone." the old man stated.

Nodding to him, Loki then lowered his gaze to Astrid when the girl tugged on his arm.

"Can I see Nanna, daddy?"

"Of course..." he replied, gently nudging her toward the stall.

Taking a few moments more to ask one of the stable boys to find a gentle enough horse to replace the girl's steed, he then entered the pen as well to find Astrid knelt on the hay, holding the mare's head on her lap and stroking the side of her face.

"What's going to happen to her, daddy?"

Settling near her, the dark haired Æsir drew a deep breath and took a moment to gather his thoughts and word things properly, sliding a gentle hand along the mare's neck.

"She will die..." he finally replied, deciding that it was better to not beat around the bush lest he confused her even more. "You see, every living thing has a spirit that makes their body grow and move; even Nanna has one inside her. But while the spirit lives forever, the body cannot do that... and so there comes a moment in everyone's life when the spirit leaves the body in order to continue living on its own."

"Does that mean she'll go away? I don't want that... she's my friend and I love her! I don't want her to leave me..."

Reaching over to wipe away the tear sliding down Astrid's cheek, he smiled lightly.

"You know, when you love someone they never really leave, even after death. She won't be here like this... you won't be able to see her or touch her, but she will still be with you... here... and here..."

Recalling what Kara had told him on a night which now seemed eons into the past, he gingerly tapped the girl's head then her heart.

"As long as you remember her, she'll never really leave you."

"Then why does it hurt, daddy? If it's a good thing..."

"Because you care about Nanna; but it's alright to feel sad that she's leaving. No sadness lasts forever... in time you won't feel sad anymore and all the memories you made with her will make you happy whenever you recall them."

The silence which followed was soon broken by a small whinny which startled Astrid and caused her to look up to see Sleipnir peering over the wooden panel separating that stall from his. Standing, Loki walked over to the stallion which now rested his head in the crook of his master's arm.

"See? Even Sleipnir is sad, because she was his friend..." he said, gently stroking the horse's face. "There's nothing wrong with being sad when someone you care for has to die."

"I still don't want her to go..." Astrid complained with a shaky voice, her face now full of tears.

Once again walking over to her, the Æsir knelt next to his daughter and placed a hand onto her head, stroking her silky locks.

"I know, darling... but she's in pain; I know you don't want her to be in pain."

"So... so if I let her go, will her pain stop?"

When the girl raised her teary eyes to him, Loki again smiled softly and nodded; it was afterwards that Astrid looked back to the heavily breathing mare and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"You can go, Nanna... I'll miss you, but I don't want you to be in pain..." she whispered.

As if the girl's permission was what the mare had been waiting for, she set loose a long, final breath almost immediately after Astrid had placed her head back onto the hay spread upon the floor, leaving her mistress to sob in her father's arms.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _ **Location:**_ _The Royal Palace, Asgard_

 _ **Date:**_ _May 02 / 03, 2024_

"Daddy?"

Seeing that he wasn't in his study, the girl had almost turned to leave when the open tome on Loki's desk gained her attention; giving in to her native curiosity she scurried over and climbed onto the chair to inspect it, a huge grin spreading on her face when she realized it was a magic tome. Her focus was shortly upon the rune filled pages, however, as something else on that desk drew her attention... an intricately designed silver key which she remembered that her father always carried with him; what would make him leave it behind like that?

Biting her lips as she briefly hesitated, she then reached out to take the key from the desk when curiosity overwhelmed her; she knew too well which room it opened, as she had followed her father around the palace on several nights. She had asked Tyra and several other maids, but no one had the slightest idea of what he kept in that room... and though Astrid knew he would be furious with her – as he had made it very clear that the room was off limits – she wanted to know what was in there.

Upon feeling the cold metal weighing in her hand, her lips twitched into a mischievous smile which Tyra always said made her look so very much like her father. Rushing out of the study she carefully tread the hallways until she found herself before that very door. Once more glancing along the long corridor to make sure no one was near, she slipped the key into the lock and turned it, a tiny clack telling her it was open.

The first thing she noticed was the warm, golden light in the room that seemed to draw her in almost against her will. Upon stepping inside and closing the door she then looked around, at first feeling disappointed at the chamber which seemed empty at first glance. And then her eyes fell upon the pedestal in the center, and she couldn't tear her eyes from it anymore even if she tried. Upon approaching she realized she wasn't tall enough to see what was placed onto it, and so she rushed out only to return with a stool she had taken from her room. As she placed the small chair onto the floor, her curiosity mixed with that certain excitement she felt whenever she discovered something new, and she all but forgot about her father's warning.

 _"That is something you are not yet ready to see."_ he had told her whenever she asked what he kept in that chamber.

But just a glance wouldn't hurt, right? Maybe it was something she wouldn't even recognize, so what difference did it make if she took a peek at it?

With that in mind she stepped onto the stool and then... her smile vanished as fast as snow melting in the sun, and her eyes widened, and her heart started pounding against her chest as if demanding to be set loose, and she was... she was staring at her mother!

Out of some fortunate reflex she slapped a hand over her mouth when her first reaction was a short scream of surprise. But when her mother didn't react, she settled down and simply stood there, unable to look away; the dark chestnut locks were sprawled onto a small white pillow upon which her head rested, and she was clad in a green dress rimmed with gold.

"Mommy...?" she finally called out shyly, as if she was afraid to disturb the woman.

Was she sleeping? If so, what kind of sleep was that? She didn't seem to hear anything, and not even grasping her hand did anything to wake her... or was she... but her father had said that she was only away. As if that was the question it had been expecting, her mind now recalled her father's words when she had told him she could hear her mother's voice... and then what he had explained to her when Nanna had died... and slowly she was piecing together a reality that she didn't want.

She stepped back so abruptly that she forgot she was on the stool and found herself on her back onto the floor; but even so she scrambled away, hearing nothing but her own soft whimpers and the swishing of her dress, the pedestal turning to haze just before she felt tears sliding down her cheeks. Soon enough she reached the wall and pressed herself to it as if she wanted to become part of the golden barrier, and shut her eyes tightly, pressing her small fists to her ears as though she was trying to shut out the entire world.

Her father wouldn't lie to her... he never had... that wasn't real... it couldn't be real... yes, it had to be some magic trick. For a few minutes she sat there, repeating that in her head over and over like a chant; but when she opened her eyes, it was still there... and she felt a sense of terror swelling inside her, like nothing she had ever felt before.

Like in a blur she ran out of the room, locked it and returned the key to her father's study, before isolating herself in her chambers. But the image of her mother lying there without responding was burned into her mind and she couldn't get rid of it, no matter how tightly she closed her eyes.

OoOoO

It was well into the night and Loki was seated in the library, his armchair facing the large window through which he could see the full moon; with all the torches out, the room almost seemed coated in liquid silver, making a powerful contrast to the dark shadows which had fled to the corners where the milky light could not reach. But the young king himself was oblivious to that beauty, as his eyes stared into an invisible, fixed point somewhere out the window, his fingers laced in front of his lips.

Tonight, of all nights, his mind had gone into one of its regular processes of recalling recent events and setting order in them... a thing he was actually most grateful for, as he had trained himself long and hard to achieve such an orderly state. And yet again – as it now happened more often than not – his thoughts turned to his daughter's most recent years.

She had coped with the idea of death much better than he had hoped for; and although she had reacted as he had expected at first – claiming she did not want any other horse to replace her first friend – he had explained to her that getting another horse did not mean she was forgetting Nanna, or that she was abandoning her in any way, and that Nanna herself would have wanted her to be happy again and get a new friend. And Astrid had understood that much faster and better than he could have dreamed...

But still he hadn't been able to muster the courage and talk to her of Kara's death, and he had to wonder... why? Was it because _he_ hadn't yet coped with it? Was it because _he_ was still clinging to her memory? Was his heart still grieving so much that it couldn't even begin to heal? Yes, that had to be it... just the thought of acknowledging her death and speaking it aloud, made his heart quiver in fear; because he knew that once he said it, he had to accept it and move on. And he didn't _want_ to move on... was it so wrong for him to hold on so desperately to the memory of the woman who had saved him in more ways than anyone could ever know? Was it so wrong...?

"Daddy?"

Astrid's timid call abruptly snapped him out of that downward spiral, and he turned his gaze to see her standing in the shadows on the other side of the table, hugging her teddy bear. When she stepped closer and into the light, he heard the sounds of her bare feet on the marble floor and sighted the tears in her eyes and the paleness of her cheeks, making her look like some specter which had come to haunt him.

"What is it, darling?" he asked softly, holding out his hand to her. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Hesitantly she approached him until she was standing in front of him, but did not move to grasp his hand; gaining a worried glimmer in his eyes at that unusual reaction, Loki instead grasped her shoulder only to find that she was shaking. His touch seemed to snap her out of that trance-like state she had slipped into, and she dropped the bear to the floor, instead lunging to wrap her arms around his neck and break down sobbing.

"Astrid... love, what's wrong?"

Even as he asked her yet again, he picked her up and settled her onto his lap, wrapping her in his arms; she was so cold... just how long had she been wandering the halls like that?

"I'm sorry, daddy... I didn't mean to do it..." she finally mumbled amidst tears. "I should have listened to you..."

A sudden sense of dread crept up his spine, but he couldn't put his finger on the root of it... just what in the world was that? His first thought was that Vanya had said or done something to her, but her words didn't really make any sense.

"Hush... I'm here, darling... daddy's here..."

Kissing the top of her head when she buried her face into his clothes, he took to stroking her back so as to calm her down and get her to speak coherently. It took a few minutes before she finally settled down enough that he felt he could question her again.

"Now tell me... what did you do?" he asked softly.

Her gaze unsettled him to his very core when she looked up at him, and for a brief moment he was back in that bedroom on Midgard, watching Kara... but then he heard Astrid's voice and her reply stunned him in a way that not even a direct hit from Mjölnir could.

"I saw mommy..."

* * *

Sooo today's replies for my lovely reviewers :D

1\. **RandomFandoms14** \- Haha oh that was the reaction I was hoping for! It feels so good to see that I achieved my purpose and instilled the emotions I meant to, in my readers xD

But self-praise aside, I am so happy to see you got so emotionally involved into the story, darling. As for Loki... well let's give him the excuse that Kara's death affected him to a degree even he hasn't yet fully understood. So in that aspect, he's not quite at 100% anymore, and I wanted to show that he's no longer the Loki we all knew, at least not entirely, because a great part of him is now dead along with Kara.

As for Vanya, no worries darling, there's no way you could offend me... Vanya was born to be hated. From the first moments when I started developing her as a character, she was meant to be an antagonist; I never intended her to have any redeeming qualities, I was actually hoping my readers wouldn't like her... or rather that they would like her in the way you can only like those characters that are pure evil - they don't care in reality about anyone but themselves, they don't seek redemption no matter what, yet you somehow love them because they're well developed and well written.

As for Kara... I'm keeping you guys in suspense a while longer, I won't spoil anything yet :P

And yes, I actually knew that story about Loki... I don't usually cringe when I see/read guys getting hurt, because I'm a woman and I can't really relate to that... but that story had me cringing for like an hour after I read it. It was so utterly awkward and funny and stupid and yet somehow it was clever. In all honesty I never **EVER** imagined Loki could do something that stupid and yet witty, but hey he's a god... I imagine he doesn't have to worry about permanent damage xD

2\. **Bookworm2605** \- Hehe I'm so happy to hear you hate her... that was my purpose all along x3

But I will say that both your assumptions about Loki are right; he has been affected by Kara's death to a level that's almost impossible to measure, simply because she meant the world to him, she was almost literally his life. And the fact that Vanya was clever enough to work her tone into a sincere one, he was caught off guard... and when you're caught off guard it's a lot easier to miss details and nuances.

But yes, your theories - as I mentioned in the PM reply - were astounding and some of them unnervingly accurate. And I'm so happy that you somehow caught onto those teeny tiny details and were able to weave those theories from them. That is utterly impressive, darling :D

3\. **JennyDAllred** \- Well even so I'll try to hold back from spoiling anything, because I don't want to take away the thrill of discovering new things ;)

But I'm so glad you're enjoying this sequel so far, darling, and I hope the rest of the journey will be just as entertaining :D

4\. **kittykawaii4** \- Yep, that she is... but she was meant to be that way, so I'm very happy to hear you don't like her ;)

5\. **americanlatinajapanesegirl** \- Well I'm not spoiling what's going to happen in future chapters, but I think we all know by now that Astrid herself will have to go through some shit in her life... after all, that's what builds character xD

So these are my replies for today. Cheers, lovelies~ ( ˘ ³˘)❤


	5. Entry 4

Soooo darlings, my muse is apparently in overdrive for now, so I present to you the next chapter! Oh, for those of you who were curious (maybe), the name of Astrid's horse which died in the previous chapter - Nanna - means **"courageous"** in old Norse... just a fun fact :)

I really have nothing else to rant about for the moment so don't forget to toss me a little review and let me know what you think :D

Enjoy, lovelies~ ;)

P.S. Every _Thor/The Avengers/Thor: The Dark World_ character belongs to the wonderful Marvel. I only own my OCs :)

* * *

 **Entry #4**

 _"I saw mommy..."_

oOo

 _ **Location:**_ _The Royal Palace / the Bifrost Keep, Asgard / London, U.K._

 _ **Date:**_ _May 03, 2024_

"What...?"

For a short while that word was the only one his mind agreed to produce, and he was barely even aware that Astrid had kept on talking, telling him that she had found the key in his study... and he wanted nothing more than to slap himself for being careless.

"I'm sorry, daddy..."

Her trembling voice made him realize he had no longer been looking at her, but _through_ her, whilst he tried to recover from that unexpected situation. Not wanting to further question her and make her relive that moment, he instead merely latched onto her mind as he had so many times done with Kara, seeking out that memory; and his heart cringed at what he saw there. This wasn't how he had wanted her to find out...

So what could he say now? How could he comfort her... what words were suited for that? If any, then he had no knowledge of them and so he did the only thing he could which was to slide his fingers along her cheeks and wipe away her tears.

"Is it true, then? Is mommy really dead?" she asked, as though that gesture had given her the courage to sate her curiosity.

His hand froze on its way along her pale skin, when the words reached his ears, and he had to clench his jaw so as to choke the shaky breath which had been struggling to leave his lips.

"So she is..."

The girl's reply to her own question actually startled him, but in response to his confused gaze she reached up and he soon felt her small hand on his cheek, removing the lone tear which had left his eyes.

"You're crying..." she said as though that explained how she had been able to read him. "And whenever I talk about mommy you look so sad... and your voice sometimes trembles, like you want to cry..."

"Is that why you talked about her so rarely, of late?" he asked, having finally regained use of his voice.

"I don't like seeing you sad, daddy..." she nodded. "I didn't know why you were always so upset, when you said mommy was only gone... but she was never just _gone_ , was she? She's never coming back... is she?"

His chest quivered at her questions, and he had to withdraw his hand lest she felt it trembling; and suddenly he was faced with the fact that he _had_ to accept Kara's death right then and there... but damn it all, he didn't _want_ to... how could he move on from the woman who had been his entire life for so many years? His lips parted several times, but no words left him whilst his mind fervently sought some way to deny it and cling to its last shred of sanity.

 _"How far would you be willing to go?"_

His heart skipped a beat when the words rang out in his mind... a memory which now seemed as old as time itself... like a demonic chant, tempting him... daring him to rise above the laws of creation... to defy death in its own domain...

"She will..." he finally heard himself saying, as though someone else had spoken through his mouth.

Astrid's eyes could not have widened any more at his reply; that was not like what he had usually said whenever she asked if she would ever see her mother again. At first she had thought he would crumble right there in front of her, that sorrow would overwhelm him. But he had never spoken with such clarity and so assuredly... and she wanted to believe him... yes, she would believe his words... he would never lie to her.

Keeping the truth from her about her mother wasn't a lie... she didn't want to think he had lied to her... no, he was trying to take care of her and keep her away from the pain she had believed would swallow her whole, but which was by now settling down like a wild animal in its lair.

"Alright..." she nodded, once more settling against his chest and soon falling asleep under the weight of her own emotional drain.

OoOoO

It was almost noon by the time Astrid had woken up to find Tyra moving about the chambers, apparently preparing her clothes for the day. When she sat up with a yawn – still tired from the previous day – the maid approached and ushered her out of bed.

"Come, child... your father is taking you with him to Midgard today."

"What?" the girl replied, instantly snapping out of her half-asleep state.

A grin slowly stretched on her lips at the news; she hadn't seen her aunt and uncle in a very long time and she missed them... maybe this was her father's attempt at cheering her up, and it was definitely working. Giggling with glee, she rushed into the bathing chamber to wash her face, after which Tyra helped her dress and combed her hair.

While she was thusly occupied, Loki himself was now standing at the base of the steps leading to the throne, speaking with one of the guards. His focus only shifted away when the doors opened and he sighted Vanya approaching him.

"I was told you requested my presence." she said, halting a few steps away from the two males.

"Yes..." the young king replied, only looking to her again once he had finished reading the guard's report and dismissed the man. "I will be leaving Asgard for a while and Astrid will stay on Midgard while I'm gone; I have already sent word to your father that you will be returning home by tomorrow."

For a brief moment he saw the Vanya he had always known, when the suddenness of his words made her expression falter.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I suppose there's no need to keep it a secret... I am going to get my queen back."

Her first reaction was a light chuckle, but she soon realized that his expression betrayed no shade of amusement.

"Are you serious?" she said, and her tone momentarily lost its sweetness, returning to its usual sound range.

Again he remained silent, until her expression morphed into one which mixed several emotions; awe... disbelief... and then he saw it... that spark of hatred he had only sighted once – when the she-Elf had met Kara in that very throne room – but he had been too foolish to think anything of it back then; his happiness had dulled his senses and he had failed to foresee the dangers Vanya's presence in Asgard entailed for his beloved. But after putting Astrid to bed, he had gone back to the library to think; and for once in longer than he cared to recall, he felt the sorrow lifting its hazy veil from his mind.

And he had thought about many things in those hours... and had mulled over recent events, since the day he had visited Alfheim with his daughter. It was now – when he could once again think clearly – that he realized just how blind he had been. While he had sincerely wanted to offer Vanya a chance of redemption, he now understood that she had never sought it. And he could only be grateful that he had awakened from that before his daughter could suffer in any way because of the she-Elf.

And at the same time, his heart cringed; what if Vanya had found Kara in that room, instead of Astrid? He didn't even want to think of what the redhead would have done in her jealous rage.

"You're crazy..." she finally spat out, drawing the Æsir out of his own thoughts. "How can you even get...?"

At her own question, her eyes widened as realization finally hit her; the reason why he had never closed the distance between them to anything more than slightly informal conversations... the reason he was often nowhere to be found, despite the fact that no one had seen him leaving the palace... the reason he still kept that accursed wall around him, and seemed hell bent on keeping her out...

"You kept her body?" she breathed out, as though not wanting to trust her own thoughts.

Yet again he didn't reply, merely staring her down with that gaze she hadn't seen in a long time, but which she had never been able to read; to think that only now he would finally return to his former self.

"This is insane, Loki... what makes you think Hel would give up a soul just like that?"

"That is not your concern, but mine alone; I will allow you to return here after I get back, as you have yet to do anything which would incur my wrath, and Astrid is really fond of you."

"Then why not just leave her with me? I'm sure Tyra and I can take good care of her until you return." she retorted on a casual tone, hoping to conceal her intentions behind it.

All she needed was for him to let her stay there; and then she would tear apart that palace to find the little wench and do what he had not done all those years... dispose of her forever. Yet when he suddenly stepped forward at those words, the she-Elf found herself instinctively stepping back; she certainly wasn't the shy type, but the sudden intensity in his gaze seemed to literally suck the courage out of her... she had always known that Loki could be dangerous, and yet he had never made her believe that more than right at that moment.

"Do you believe I was blind to your purpose?"

His voice startled her, suddenly making her remember that she was standing in front of him and snapping her out of the sensation that she was drowning in a merciless sea of green fire.

"If I allowed you to return here, it was only because my daughter asked me to... and because I knew that if I refused her, you would have made me appear like a monster to her. But do not think that I believed you wanted redemption, for even one moment."

Well he had, briefly, but he would certainly not give her the satisfaction of knowing she had actually tricked him.

"Besides..." he continued, an unexpectedly courteous smile crossing his lips. "No host leaves his guests at home while he's gone... who knows what they might damage?"

Her first impulse had been to snap at him for that mocking tone, but then she suddenly realized why he wanted her gone.

"Don't worry..." she scowled. "I'd rather face the little human wench alive..."

"When I return with Kara, you will only have one chance to redeem yourself, Vanya; you attempt to harm her or Astrid in any way and I will make you wish you hadn't been born."

The only thing Vanya could do at his words was to stare at him, her cheeks going pale; he had threatened her before, but never had he seemed as serious or as menacing as he did now – as if he was no longer Loki, but some demon spawned by Hel herself. Before she even knew it, she had wrapped her arms around herself at the sensation that the green void in his gaze was sucking away all the warmth in her body, and for the first time ever she wondered if perhaps she had made a mistake to toy with him.

When the doors again opened, she was finally spared that terrifying gaze when he glanced over to Astrid who was running toward them. And instantly that dark aura around him vanished, but she could no longer feel warmth in her blood even as she watched the child embracing him... as though she was watching that scene from behind a closed window. She was so rattled that she barely even registered when Loki summoned a guard to help her back to her chambers, and like in a dream she heard him ordering the man to make sure she was escorted safely to the Bifrost the following morning.

OoOoO

"One day you will fall into the water, if you keep running along the bridge like that."

Giggling at Heimdall's mock-scolding tone, Astrid halted right in front of the Gatekeeper to wait for her father who had been walking calmly behind her.

"But I'm too excited... I'm going to see uncle Thor!" she grinned.

Before he could reply, the young king now approached them earning a respectful bow of the head from the golden clad sentry. While Astrid now grasped his hand and followed Heimdall into the building along with her father, Loki steeled himself for the imminent encounter with his brother; though he knew Thor bore him no grudge for what he had done in the past, he was always uneasy whenever they saw each other.

He wasn't allowed to dwell on that for too long, however, as Heimdall's voice snapped him back to reality as he passed by the Gatekeeper.

"I will look after her..." he said on a low tone, as if he was afraid of Astrid hearing him.

Averting his eyes to him, Loki merely nodded; how Heimdall had read his concerns so easily was beyond him, yet he was grateful for that reassuring statement nonetheless... perhaps the sentry had been watching when he had spoken to Vanya earlier, but that was of little importance. He trusted no one else to do a better job of keeping that redheaded snake away from his beloved, while he was away.

A mere few minutes later, he was once again breathing the London air and he had to take a moment to regain his bearings, as countless memories rushed back to his mind... he had never truly realized just how attached he was to Midgard because of her; it was odd how his love for Kara had, in time, extended to her entire realm... and at the same time he wasn't too surprised, as Earth had been her home and it was natural that he would love what she loved as well.

"Loki?"

The familiar deep, gentle voice almost visibly made him jolt in surprise, and he glanced across the empty street to see Thor standing in front of the house he shared with his woman.

"Uncle Thor!"

With that eager call, Astrid released his hand and ran over, leaving him to follow her whilst his brother picked her up to hug her, a grin spreading onto his features.

"You're getting heavy." he chuckled, causing her to pout even while her lips still tried to plaster a smile onto her face.

"That's not a nice thing to say to a girl, uncle Thor."

"Is it, now? Then my apologies, my Lady... I meant no offense."

His smile paled, however, when he turned his azure gaze to his brother; he knew that look in Loki's eyes too well, and now realized this wasn't a courtesy visit. Still he willed himself to smile once again, reaching to set a hand onto his brother's shoulder in greeting.

"Come in."

Setting Astrid back onto her feet, he followed the pair back into the house to find Jane in the kitchen doorway.

"Thor, who was... oh..."

Briefly hesitating at the sight of Loki, she was startled when Astrid ran up to wrap her small arms around her waist with a huge grin.

"Look at you... you've grown so much..." she stated in awe, just before a smile stretched onto her lips as she returned the girl's embrace.

It had only been four years since they had last seen her, and now it seemed to Jane that she was taking after her father in height.

"Hey, look who's here..." Darcy grinned, having just walked behind Jane to see what the commotion was about. "How're you doing, Miss Grumpy Pants?"

When Astrid pouted at the nickname and stuck her tongue out, the young woman once again laughed.

"Still grumpy, eh?"

"Do you want to go play with Darcy, while I finish baking some cookies?" Jane now smiled.

"Can I help you?"

"Sure, honey..."

With the girl running into the kitchen to continue her mock-feud with Darcy, Jane glanced to the two males who had been watching them, offering Loki a hesitant smile.

"It's good to see you again, Loki. How are you holding up?"

Smiling lightly at her kind tone, the young king released a soft sigh.

"As well as it can be expected..."

For a moment he couldn't really tell what he read in her gaze; pity, concern... maybe both? Ultimately, however, she smiled again and finally replied.

"At least you have Astrid... and you have us, so you're not alone."

With that she too stepped back into the kitchen, leaving the two siblings alone in the hallway. Gesturing for his brother to go into the living room and sit, Thor now followed and settled into one of the armchairs there.

"Loki, what happened? I know that expression on your face... and I never saw it without good reason." he stated with a measure of concern in his tone.

Taking a few moments to stare at his hands which he had clasped together, the younger sibling then took a deep breath.

"I did not bury Kara..."

Looking up to see his brother's utterly stunned expression, he gathered his thoughts and went on.

"I couldn't... I just couldn't bring myself to let her go... I couldn't accept the fact that she was gone forever... that I would never see her again."

"Loki..."

The care and sorrow which reverberated from the way Thor called his name, actually made him feel nostalgic for a time when neither of them knew of his Jötun origins and when their brotherly bond hadn't yet been tainted with Odin's schemes.

"Hear me out first..."

At his request the blond Æsir nodded lightly and remained silent, allowing Loki to once again gather his thoughts and speak.

"But then, four years ago I spoke with Heimdall one night... and he said something then, that I have not given my full attention until now."

Looking up again to see the confusion on his brother's face, he parted his lips to speak and his words caused even the mighty Thor to shudder in his seat.

"I'm going to get her soul back..."

* * *

Sooo today's replies for my lovely reviewers :D

1\. **RandomFandoms14** \- Aww darling don't miss out on sleep because of my story, it won't be going anywhere; I promise it'll still be there when you wake up (who am I kidding? I do the same whenever I'm into something, I just can't let go of my curiosity) xD

But thank you so very much for the compliments. Maybe it's because I lost my own mother when I ten years old and I have a very stern and introvert father, but I've always been fascinated to read or watch movies that play on the parent-child relationship. Also, ever since I started writing _Timeless_ , I knew Astrid would come at some point and I already had her life planned out by the time I was writing that chapter with the scene of her birth. But I won't spoil it, because you'll get to see what I have planned for her in future chapters of this sequel ;)

And don't worry about the questions, if you haven't forgotten them you can ask them at any point in time. I don't mind if I get questions about previous chapters, I'm always happy to reply to whatever inquiry you guys have :D

2\. **kittykawaii4** \- Hehe well she is the daughter of the God of Mischief... if she wasn't a bit mischievous herself, I would have considered that I failed when creating her character xD

3\. **Bookworm2605** \- Yeah, I debated for a while whether I should have her find Kara's body, or just have Vanya tell her that Kara is dead and not just "gone" as Loki said; because I wanted a reason to turn Loki against Vanya once more, but I found another reason eventually, so in turn Astrid got to see her mommy face to face xD

And well the scene with Nanna's death was actually meant to just introduce the idea of death to Astrid... because really nothing can prepare you for the death of one of your parents. I suppose my own experience of losing my mother at such a young age helped because I could draw upon some of the feelings I myself had at that moment, although I reacted in a completely different way... I barely cried, I simply aged I think at least ten years in one night, because my view on life just became utterly different and much more mature than my age showed.

But at the same time I wanted to retain some of Astrid's childish innocence, so having her mature because of that just didn't seem right, so I had her react in that way... although by the time she went to talk to Loki, I hope it was at least a bit obvious that she did mature to some extent during those hours she spent alone, trying to cope with the sudden reality that hit her in the face.

As for Vanya... well if you recall what she said in the previous story... "never underestimate a woman's ability to gather information". But I won't spoil the story for you by revealing my plans for her, so you'll have to wait and see ;P

4\. **americanlatinajapanesegirl** \- Haha I'm happy to hear you got so into that chapter, darling. Well I hope the aftermath of that cliffhanger was satisfying and realistic enough to not feel forced or cheesy or anything :D

5\. **LadyAmazon** \- Sure, I'll just round up an angry mob! Let me call "Angry Mobs Inc."... for all your mobby needs ;)

So these are my replies for today. Cheers, lovelies~ ( ˘ ³˘)❤


	6. Entry 5

Well some of you lovelies have already begun to figure out where this is headed, but I won't say it aloud and spoil it for those who have yet to figure it out.

Also I may take slightly longer than 2-3 days to upload the next chapter; I have my dissertation exam on Thursday (you'd better help me on that one, Thor!) which means I will dedicate tomorrow entirely to studying as the exam will be based on material from five different courses which I took this year, so that's quite a lot of classes to cover. And then on Friday I have a dentist appointment which will suck up a few hours of my day, and I may just want to rest my brain after this "tour de force".

Also I want to start watching _Game of Thrones_ , which I have heard **LOADS** about but never got around to watch - mainly because I'm afraid it'll become a too great distraction from my current works by giving me way too many story ideas for that fandom. If you're curious why it would become a distraction and why I'm so certain it will despite not having watched it, the reason is simple... Sean Bean has a role in that series and he is one of my most favorite actors ever. But that would be just the relaxation my brain needs so I'll take a chance with the first episode. And I will try my best to get another chapter up by Sunday at the latest.

So with that said, don't forget to toss me a review and let me know what y'all think :D

Enjoy, darlings~ ;)

P.S. Every _Thor/The Avengers/Thor: The Dark World_ character belongs to the wonderful Marvel. I only own my OCs :)

* * *

 **Entry #5**

 _"I'm going to get her soul back..."_

oOo

 _ **Location:**_ _London, U.K._

 _ **Date:**_ _May 03, 2024_

"No... Loki, no... this is madness..."

Utterly unmoved by the visible fear in his brother's eyes, the Trickster merely sighed softly.

"I came here to ask if you would take care of Astrid while I'm gone, and... I want you to take the throne in my stead. I know you want to live here, and you deserve the life you wish for... but Asgard needs a ruler. I need you on the throne because..."

Tightening the embrace of his slender hands when his muscles gained tension, he tried to swallow the sudden knot in his throat. In the brief silence that followed, the Thunder God understood what thought had stolen his brother's voice... going to Helheim was always a one-way trip; their father alone had gone there once and returned, unwilling to speak of what he had seen, with anyone other than Heimdall.

"We will go there... and we _will_ return." he finally said, ignoring his quivering heart.

When Loki's eyes darted back to him, for a moment he once again saw his brother as he had once been, before they had been dragged into the madness which had marked so many years of their life.

"Thor... this is my burden to bear..."

"Yes, and I will bear it with you; you are my brother, regardless of everything that happened... and Kara was as dear to me as a sister. I will not lose both of you to death."

Once more trying to swallow that choking sensation, the dark haired Æsir spoke as calmly as ever though tears twinkled in his eyes.

"Thor, I need someone on the throne..." he argued, trying to find some reason to change his brother's mind.

"Asgard can manage itself for a short while, as it did when father was gone. You will not change my mind, nor talk me out of this; I am immune to the charms of your silver tongue."

Briefly smiling at the last statement, he took a deep breath and moved to his feet, walking over to the kitchen and leaving Loki to release a shaky breath; to think there had been a time when he had actually hated Thor... when he had believed him to be nothing more than a blond oaf, unworthy to sit on the throne... oh, how wrong he had been and how his envy had blindsided the brotherly love he had once felt for the Thunder God. Moments later, however, Astrid approached her father with a curious gaze in her eyes drawing him away from those thoughts.

"Uncle Thor said you wanted to talk to me, daddy."

"Yes, darling..." he smiled, reaching to wipe off the stain of flour on her cheek. "I have to leave for a while..."

"Where... where are you going?"

"I promised that mommy will come back, but... the truth is she can't do that on her own."

"Why not?" she asked, widening her eyes in concern. "Where is she?"

"She's in the place where every spirit goes after death... and there is someone who rules over those lands. She can't leave without permission, so I have to go and get her back."

"You mean... like you asked Lord Freyr to let Vanya visit us?"

"Yes, love... just like that..." he once more smiled. "I have to ask Lady Hel to let mommy come home. I don't know how long it will take for uncle Thor and I to return; I want you to stay here with aunt Jane so she won't be lonely. And I want you to see Midgard... this is the world where your mother was born, and where I met her."

"Alright..." she smiled at those words. "Then I'll ask aunt Jane to show me."

At the same time in the kitchen Jane was now staring in shock at Thor, as he spoke to her.

"Is that even possible?" she breathed out. "Bringing someone back from the dead?"

"If we gain permission from Hel to retrieve Kara's spirit, then yes..."

" _We_? You're not... going with him, are you?"

"I have to."

"How can he ask you that? That's..."

"No, he did not ask me, Jane... but he is my brother and I cannot let him go alone; I would never forgive myself if he failed and I was not there to help him."

The sight of her concerned expression compelled him to caress her cheek reassuringly.

"We will return, you have my word."

As if the warmth of his hand had some magic to it, the young scientist felt the anxiety in her heart settling down until she was able to nod.

"Alright..."

It was only a few minutes later that she was standing in the doorway with Astrid, the girl watching in pure awe as Thor's armor shimmered into the air around him and attached itself to his body, one piece at a time, once he had taken a hold of Mjölnir.

"You look so cool, uncle Thor!" she grinned in excitement.

Smiling softly, the Thunder God picked her up allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Take care of daddy, alright?"

"I will... I promise." he replied, briefly stroking her hair before setting her back onto her feet.

Once she had locked gazes with him for one final reassuring nod, she then turned to her father, going through the same ritual with him.

"Be careful, daddy..." she whispered, as if she was afraid of something in spite of the positive image he had painted of Hel's domain. "And don't take long..."

Wordlessly, Loki turned his head to place a kiss upon her cheek before setting her down so that she could return to Jane's side.

"Be good."

With that softly spoken request, he and Thor headed toward the middle of the empty street, so that the energy beam from the Bifrost would not destroy anything around. And the last image the two siblings saw before the rainbow-colored light engulfed them was Jane's worried expression as she held an arm around Astrid's shoulders, and the girl's bright smile.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _ **Location:**_ _The Royal Palace, Asgard / Skorravik village, Vanaheim_

 _ **Date:**_ _May 06 / 07, 2024_

"Is this all father told you of Hel?"

Nodding at Thor's question, the Gatekeeper then turned his gaze from the emptiness of space before them to the young Æsir's face.

"He was reluctant to speak, and I did not want to force him. It was the first time I had ever seen Odin afraid... other than the journey to the surrounding wall, and the way to enter, he told me nothing of what you will find there, or what humor he found Hel herself in. And there are unwritten laws of existence which prevent even my gaze from reaching too deep into that place."

"This will not be easy by any means..." Thor sighed, running a hand through his blond locks.

"I advise you to not go there alone; you and Loki each have your strengths, and between you, you would be able to face many trials... but Hel's domain is not like Jötunheim, or Midgard. Going there without others to aid you would be folly."

"Then should I speak to the others?"

Shaking his head, Heimdall once again went to speak.

"Humans – as formidable as some of them are – would not fare well in that world. I advise you to convince Loki that he should visit Vanaheim to seek aid."

Though he nodded in agreement and inwardly smiled at the idea of seeing his friends again, the blond Æsir released another sigh; Loki would not be easy to convince that those four were their best choice of allies for such a trip. Nonetheless, he left the Bifrost and returned to the palace, only to find Loki speaking to the Captain of the royal guard.

"That is all."

Hitting his right fist over the golden armor covering his heart, the soldier wordlessly bowed to both the young king and his brother before departing from the throne room.

"I have spoken to Heimdall." Thor stated, once the guard was no longer within earshot. "Father did not tell him much of his journey to Helheim... only the way there and how to enter."

As though sensing he had more to say – even when the Thunder God went silent – Loki merely watched him, waiting for him to continue.

"Heimdall believes we should not go there alone... that we need help; and I believe the same."

"If you are referring to your human friends, I doubt they would survive this trip. They may be formidable among their own, but compared to us they are still nothing."

Even if some of them managed to return with them, their minds would likely never be the same again; Hel's domain was often used by parents in stories, to scare children into submission... but unlike Midgardian tales of monsters or witches, Asgardian stories were so terrifying precisely because they were real. If there was one thing he had truly believed – coming from Odin's mouth – it had been the moment when the former king had told him and Thor that the stories their mother told about Hel were all real... and that even those could barely resemble the true horrors of her domain.

"I was not referring to them..."

Thor's reply instantly snapped him out of those thoughts and he felt a scowl settling onto his expression when he realized who his brother was speaking of.

"I would not rely on those four, if my life depended on it!" he snarled, narrowing his eyes. "Do you believe I exiled them for nothing? They have made it clear that they would never offer me loyalty... they would sooner stab me in the back, than help me."

"I know what happened; Kara told me when she arrived on Midgard. But we need help, Loki... we cannot do this on our own, and I wish that we succeed as much as you do. I know you are angry with them, but if you go with me to Vanaheim I will settle things... I will tell them that I did renounce the throne of my own will."

Catching the brief moment of hesitance from his brother, the Thunder God pressed on.

"Loki you cared about them once... and I refuse to believe there was never at least one moment when they cared about you in return. Having them by your side in Asgard would be of great help; earn their trust and they will be loyal to you... I know them too well."

With a heavy sigh the young Allfather reached up to press two fingers to the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes for a few moments; he too was aware that going to Helheim with just Thor was suicide... but damn it all, why did they need those four?

"The only reason I am even considering agreeing to this is for Kara's sake." he finally replied. "Do not think it is in any way easy for me to trample on my pride, and I will not stoop any lower than asking them once."

"If you did that, it would not leave a good image of the Allfather." Thor smiled lightly.

"Very well... then meet me at the Bifrost within the hour and let us be done with this."

OoOoO

"So then I thrust my sword right in between..."

Catching a glimpse of a familiar figure in the distance, Fandral stopped talking to the two young women who had been walking with him. Leaving them in the middle of the road without a word of explanation, he rushed through the alley in between the two houses where he had spotted that particular shade of red. Emerging onto the parallel street, his eyes widened as he found himself looking at the back of a man he would have recognized out of a thousand.

"Thor!" he called out, his lips bending into a grin.

Turning to the call the blond Æsir too smiled upon sighting his lifelong friend, the two sharing an embrace.

"Oh, it's been so long, my friend!" the swordsman chuckled, his eyes then falling on Loki who had been standing silently to the side.

Left at a loss for words, he blinked when Thor's hand weighed down on his shoulder drawing his focus back to the Thunder God.

"Fandral, we need to speak to all of you. Where are the others?"

Understanding that their visit there was no joking matter, the young man gestured for them to follow him, leading the pair toward the outskirts of the village where four houses were grouped in a separate batch from the rest of the settlement. For a while they walked in utter silence, and Fandral found himself feeling fortunate that he had not parted from Loki on such bad terms as Sif had; he dreaded the moment when Loki would once again see the woman.

"It is good to see you, Loki..." he said somewhat hesitantly.

Briefly the Trickster's eyes darted toward him, before he glanced away again; silence engulfed them once more – broken only by the sounds of the lively village life around – until Loki finally replied just when Fandral had given up on hearing an answer.

"It is good to see you as well."

Arching his brows at such an unexpected statement, the swordsman averted his gaze back to Thor, but the Thunder God's expression denied him the satisfaction of his curiosity for now. If he had to make a wild guess, he guessed that his assumption from so long ago had been right... that Thor had not been tricked into renouncing the throne, as Sif believed; otherwise, he doubted that the two siblings would have arrived there apparently on good terms. What interrupted his analysis of the situation was Hogun's voice, reaching them from the garden of his house where he had been tending some vegetables.

"Thor?"

Setting down the tools he was holding and shedding the earth stained gloves protecting his hands, the warrior stepped out onto the road to greet them.

"It is good to see you again, my friend." he smiled, which was still such a rare occurrence.

Grasping each other's forearm and patting each other's shoulder in greeting, the two stepped back leaving Hogun to finally notice Loki whom Thor's bulky figure had hidden from the sight of the short statured fighter. And just as Fandral had, Hogun too glanced over to Thor for an explanation of such an unexpected visit from the dark haired Æsir.

"I'll go see if Sif and Volstagg are at home." the swordsman stated before heading off toward the two houses on the far right.

Within moments the other two rushed over, eager to see their friend again; upon approaching, however, Thor barely had enough time to step in Sif's way when the woman drew her sword and lunged at Loki whom she had spotted next to him. Reaching out to help Thor manage the unleashed female, Fandral and Hogun grasped her arms to hold her back.

"You wretched scum! What are you doing here?" she scowled, spitting at the dirt in front of Loki's feet while the young king watched her utterly unimpressed by her rage.

"We are here because we need your help... and I wish to reconcile you all with my brother." the Thunder God stated, still standing in between his brother and his friends for fear that Sif would try to attack Loki again.

Fortunately his words were unexpected enough that even Sif ceased her attempts of freeing herself – a thing which Fandral and even Hogun were secretly grateful for; the woman might have been small, but she was certainly vicious when angered.

OoOoO

Twilight found the two siblings in Hogun's home, where the entire group had gathered after Sif had finally settled down, whilst the warrior's wife was preparing dinner for them.

"Thor you cannot possibly agree with this!" she said, walking back and forth like a caged animal.

"I know what happened after I left Asgard..." the blond Æsir replied, gesturing for her to sit and listen to him. "But it was not a trick; I have no desire to be the Allfather. My life now is with Jane on Midgard, and Loki has proven to be a much better ruler than I ever could."

At his words she stopped moving, now simply staring at him in awe as did her male companions. Taking that chance, Thor continued to speak hoping to make them see reason.

"After no more than a decade of his rule, Asgard is now sturdier than it has ever been... and the relations with the other realms have been renewed and strengthened. I have been there for the past few days; I have seen the changes with my own eyes. And I know that if I had taken the throne, I would never have been such a visionary."

Having watched his brother from where he was standing just a step away, Loki ultimately set a hand onto the bulky male's shoulder causing him to go silent.

"I will allow you to return to Asgard, without asking for a pledge of loyalty again... under the condition that you do nothing to endanger my daughter. I have no care if you attempt to harm me; you will find it quite a challenge, I guarantee it. But the moment you drag her into any of your schemes to get rid of me, you will wish I had never pardoned you of your exile."

Silence engulfed the room after his speech and he awaited their reactions with impassivity, unlike Thor whom he knew was genuine in his desire to have him reconcile with those four.

"You have a daughter?" Fandral ultimately blurted out.

"Yes, I have a ten year old daughter... and she is one of the reasons why I sought to better Asgard as a whole. Make no mistake, none of you knew Odin as he truly was; but I am not like him, stale and obsessed with ancient traditions that no one remembers the beginning of. The nine realms were reminded of the power Asgard holds when Thor defeated Malekith... but that was merely a spark of the long forgotten respect our realm was due from the others. Now the other realms are well reminded of that duty and of Asgard's superiority."

"Well that sounds all fine and great..." Volstagg replied, scratching the back of his head. "But why are you here? I doubt you'd come all the way just to tell us that; you could have sent a soldier with a message."

"Loki and I must go to Helheim..."

Thor's reply left the group in a state of utter shock, and the silence around them seemed to become heavier and more ominous now.

"What?" Fandral whispered, his voice trembling at the mere mention of that place.

"That place is cursed... and no one ever returns." Hogun stated.

"Why in blazes would you go there?" Volstagg inquired, his eyes so wide as if they were about to pop out of his head.

"Because I need to get Kara back." Loki stated calmly, finally seating himself next to his brother.

The matter-of-fact way in which he had intoned those words was enough to send a chill even down Thor's spine; he knew that his brother had never feared death, but this was simply mind boggling.

"She's dead?"

Looking back at the group upon hearing Sif's inquiry, Loki took a moment to simply examine them; a range of emotions varying from sadness to awe... to pity – perhaps for his loss – everything was there in their eyes and he found, much to his own amazement, that knowing they had actually cared about Kara was enough to mellow down his ire. Lowering his gaze to the bracelet he had made a habit of fiddling with – as it made him feel that she was always by his side – he went to reply whilst the events of that tragic day replayed in his head as accurately as if they had happened no more than a few hours earlier.

"A few months after Astrid was born, Midgard was attacked; Heimdall warned me and I brought the armies of Asgard to aid them, but... Kara was injured in that battle."

Trailing his thumb over the gold and silver strings intertwined around the small emerald, he found that his tongue still felt like lead whenever he had to admit that she was dead.

"And I could do nothing but watch her wither away in my arms... so quickly... when I had so much to say to her... so much to ask forgiveness for..."

His half-whispered, trembling words, as well as the tear which left one of his eyes – glistening like a diamond in the light of the fire nearby – had the group glance to one another as if they were unsure of what to do or say; could it be that they had truly misjudged Loki for so many years? That he too was capable of honor and love? Had they simply overlooked his true self because of his affinity for magic, which made them wary?

Ultimately, in the lingering, crushing silence which followed, Hogun was the first to stand; stepping to the side of the room to retrieve his sheathed sword, he then stopped a few steps away from the dark haired Æsir and – startling both Loki and the other three – placed a knee onto the floor, setting the weapon at the young king's feet and his right fist over his heart.

"Then I will go with you... my king."

It went against his nature to be disloyal; and perhaps it was time to offer Loki a chance to prove that he was a better ruler than Odin had been. Soon enough Fandral followed his example, laying his own weapon at Loki's feet, his lips bent in a reassuring smile.

"Consider this as our apology for the past." he said in his usual soft tone. "If this is your wish, we will follow you into Helheim... no matter the end of this venture."

"Well... now I'm curious to see this new Asgard." Volstagg replied humorously after placing his axe next to his friends' weapons. "And this seems like a bloody good adventure, there's no way I'd let you go on your own!"

Silence once again fell over them for a few moments, whilst Sif gritted her teeth in annoyance at the fact that she actually felt sorry for Loki upon seeing how much Kara's death had broken him... and that she now felt guilty – likely more than the other three – for her behavior toward him. Ultimately, however, she too rose from her seat and hesitantly followed the example of her male companions without a word.

The feeling of Thor's hand weighing down onto his shoulder drew Loki's gaze away from them, only for him to see the gentle, reassuring smile on his brother's lips. Unable to return it, he merely glanced back to the group and heaved a sigh before saying the words neither he, nor the other four, had ever believed he would utter in front of them.

"Thank you..."

* * *

Sooo today's replies for my lovely reviewers :D

1\. **Bookworm2605** \- Haha oh gosh you're getting me all hyped up again, darling, and I love it! xD But I'll take your reivew and reply to each important point separately. So...

First off, yeah that's the reaction I was hoping for with that Vanya scene. She might have tricked him for a little while, but I just wanted to bring back the "original"Loki for a brief moment... namely the Loki I wrote in the beginning of _Timeless_ , the guy who just overanalyzed each situation and was always four steps ahead of everyone else, the guy who was so lucid and whose thoughts were so sharp that you could cut your fingers on them. I missed him too much, and the truth is that even in the depths of despair a person will still have moments of being able to think clearly even if those are rarer than usual.

Secondly I can now come out and say it that I had planned out this entire arc since I was still working on _Timeless_. I always knew I wanted to bring Kara back and I was debating between several scenarios, but ultimately went with the "Helheim marathon" as I like to call it.

Also, as you already know by now since you've read this new chapter, it won't be the Avengers who get the spotlight this time around. They had their chance and they will have their second chance when I get to the _Age of Ultron_ time line. Which also answers your second question... yes, _Age of Ultron_ will be an entire arc in this story, just as the first _Avengers_ movie was in the prequel. The reason why I mentioned that the events will be pushed further into the future is that as you noticed the story line is already in the year 2024 and we're barely at the first act; so the events of _Age of Ultron_ will probably be set another few years after that, probably in 2030 at the earliest (as opposed to the actual movie time line which had those events happen in 2015).

But I was never going to leave that movie out of my plot, I think I also mentioned in the Author's Note of _Timeless_ that I would include the second _Avengers_ movie into the sequel, because it's only natural and it serves my purpose for Astrid's development as well... I'll just give a little hint, but I'm pretty sure people are quite ready to see a new pairing evolve, since Kara and Loki are already 200% established since _Timeless_.

So _Age of Ultron_ will be having its own full arc, just as the first _Avengers_ movie; I will give this movie a proper homage, because just mentioning the events would be too disrespectful. I might make some references to the second _Captain America_ movie which I completely ignored in the story line of _Timeless_ but which did take place nonetheless.

As for Vanya... I won't spoil my plans for her so you'll still have to wait and see ;)

2\. **americanlatinajapanesegirl** \- I will say that you made quite some good calls in this review, but I won't say if they're 100% accurate or not, because I want to avoid spoiling anything ;)

And I'm so happy you got so attached to the story and the characters; I hope I'll continue doing a good job and keep you and everyone else entertained until the last chapter. It always makes me so giddy and warm inside when I see my readers taking a liking to my works :D

3\. **RandomFandoms14** \- Well in that sense, Loki would be THE troll... I doubt anyone could do it better than him, he's a troll by nature. And he sure as hell wasn't going to tell her that she actually tricked him for a while xD

Hehe I first read _The Lord of the Rings_ when I was in eighth grade, about thirteen years ago. And I haven't stopped reading it since, I try to read about once a year and it never gets old or boring... I always find new things and new layers to the story or the characters and new meanings to their words... it's just the pinnacle of writing in my opinion. I actually started a story based on that universe, and hopefully I'll do a good enough job of it - so far I only uploaded the first few chapters, because then my brain decided that "NO! You write sequel to _Timeless_ or die!" xD

But if you enjoy that fandom and haven't yet, give it a try and let me know what you think so far. And yes you read correctly, and well Vanya is a very beautiful woman so apparently the name her parents chose for her was well suited ;)

No worries, the fluff is definitely coming... you don't think Loki would just stand there looking at Kara after ten years of being apart, right? ;) I just won't put that many moments in the sequel, as I did in _Timeless_ , because the bulk of this story is meant to revolve around Astrid's growth and her eventual pairing with one of the canon characters (won't say which one, I won't even give a hint, because I want that to be a complete surprise). But Loki and Kara will have their moments nonetheless, since this sequel is still a telling of how their lives carry on after _Timeless_.

Vanya: ***shakes her fist*** You haven't seen the last of me! I''m still important in this story!

4\. **JennyDAllred** \- Well I did drop enough hints that I'm certain most of my readers were bound to figure it out, but great job nonetheless, darling :D

The only reason why I try to keep things ambiguous whenever on of you lovelies figures something out before I actually upload that chapter, is because I'm certain some of my readers haven't figured it out yet and I want to not spoil the action for them ;)

So these are my replies for today. Cheers, lovelies~ ( ˘ ³˘)❤


	7. Entry 6

So it seems my muse is so hyped up about this story that I just had to finish this chapter today, after my exam, or it was going to drive me crazy. So after leaving college, I stopped for a few hours in the park where it was nice and quiet and cool in the shade, and voilà... I finished it :D

Alright so I have a couple things to mention before you get on with this chapter:

 **1.** For the best experience while reading this bit of the story, I recommend you listen to two songs from the soundtrack of a game I mentioned before, _Kholat_ , which is one of my sources of inspiration for this particular arc in my story. I am not advertising in any way, nor do I gain any profit whatsoever from saying this, but I very strongly recommend that you guys try out the game - if you're into horror games, that is, because this is a horror game.

It's not even that expensive - about $18 which really isn't much for the stellar quality of this game; I've seen games that cost double that amount and looked horrible or had a crappy story. You can find it on Steam, or on its own website. If you have the money, this game is totally worth it; it's just so immersive and the story is very gripping and it has a really good mystery side to it.

For those who don't want to spend money on it, or who want to spoil the story for themselves before playing the actual game, try out a playthrough on Youtube. I recommend **Markiplier** if you're going for watching a playthrough, he's insanely funny and it's always such a pleasure to watch him play games because he's such a cool guy.

Anyway, the songs I am referring to are titled _The Mist_ and _Ghost Run_. These are the songs which inspired this chapter, so they are the perfect soundtrack for it and I have been listening to those two songs on loop from the start to the end of writing this chapter.

 **2.** Make sure to check my **Photobucket** (link in my profile) for the pictures which represent this chapter. I will make a mention at the beginning whenever I upload new pictures for a chapter. Just choose the option to list the photos from the oldest to the newest, as that is the correct order for the six which are for this chapter alone. Those who have played / watched a playthrough of _Kholat_ will recognize the pictures, most likely, because they are screenshots from the game... yes, the backgrounds in this game were good enough for my super-high standards, that I just had to use them for the story xD

Soooo with that said, don't forget to toss me a little review and let me know what you think :D

Enjoy, lovelies~ ;)

P.S. Every _Thor/The Avengers/Thor: The Dark World_ character belongs to the wonderful Marvel. I only own my OCs :)

* * *

 **Entry #6**

 _[...] he merely glanced back to the group and heaved a sigh before saying the words neither he, nor the other four, had ever believed he would utter in front of them._

 _"Thank you..."_

oOo

 _ **Location:**_ _Unknown, Niflheim_

 _ **Date:**_ _May 10, 2024 / Unknown_

The rainbow colored light surrounding them faded in the blink of an eye, leaving the group in the middle of a frozen plain; to the north there was the entrance to a valley – outlined with sharp rocks and veiled in darkness – like the maw of some horrific monster waiting to swallow them whole. Apart from that, no matter where they gazed there was nothing but frozen earth beneath a cloudy sky among which the moon peeked from time to time, casting its ghostly light over the plains.

"Well good thing we brought some extra blankets." Volstagg remarked, adjusting the pack strapped to his back.

Wordlessly glancing to his brother, Thor then gazed back toward the valley entrance and took a deep breath before moving to it, Loki merely one step behind him. It seemed as if the darkness was somehow contained in between the rocky walls rising menacingly before them, as no shadow spilled beyond that limit and no light pierced it.

"We'll be lost forever in here..." Fandral called out after a few steps.

Glancing over his shoulder he could still see the plains, the image gradually becoming smaller and smaller as they advanced, and truly he felt as if they were descending into Hel leaving the world of the living behind. Fortunately, it seemed as if the mazy path was narrow enough – with no branches – for them to not get lost in the pitch blackness around.

They spoke little as they pressed on, as though they were afraid to disturb the deathly silence, but eventually they had to stop for a little rest... and sooner than they had thought, as if the darkness around them was sucking out their energy. Though the air they breathed in was cold, it felt stale like no wind had crossed that valley for countless years, making them feel as though the obscurity was weighing on them with ever increasing heaviness.

Ultimately they managed to find some dry wood – which made them wonder how in the world any trees could live in that valley – and set a torch ablaze to gain their bearings before pressing on once more; though the fire provided little light, to their eyes which had become sensitive in the dark, it felt like the sun at first. And then, as they glanced around, they began to doubt the idea of using any source of light – the dancing flames only made the rocks surrounding them look ominous, turning them paranoid of every little shadow which moved along with the light.

When they finally decided to stop for some sleep, taking shelter under a rocky edge jutting out from the right cliff side, it was almost impossible for them to settle down enough for rest... it felt as if something was watching them in the darkness, and the light of the small fire they had started made them feel oddly exposed, rather than providing comfort.

"This place truly feels evil..."

Thor's unexpected statement as he glanced around in a failed attempt to pierce the darkness with his gaze, startled the others as he had spoken no words since they had arrived.

"It is only natural for the land of the dead to not suffer the living." Loki replied.

"I do not like that we need to stop..." Hogun said, his gaze fixed upon the flames and his hand clenched around the sheath of his sword.

"If we don't rest, this place will certainly become our new home." Fandral retorted.

"You all should get some sleep... I will sta–" Thor replied, turning back to them.

"I will stand watch." Loki interrupted him. "I have too much to think about for now..."

Though he looked as though he wanted to argue that decision, the Thunder God eventually backed off under his brother's stern gaze. A while later the dark haired Æsir was standing with his back to the fire, staring into the nothingness before them; not staring, actually... he had fixed his gaze onto a certain point, profiting from the fact that his eyes were rendered useless by the dark, to sharpen his other senses. And so the sound of a pebble rolling along the ground – though not nearly loud enough to wake the others – startled him, and he turned around to see Sif standing a couple steps away, wrapped in a thick cape; wordlessly he returned her stare, using that time to let his heartbeat return to normal.

"You should get some rest as well." she finally spoke, causing him to arch a brow at that unexpected display of care.

Sighing when he didn't reply, she took another step forth.

"I will admit that I did not believe Thor when he said you were a good ruler... but I have seen with my own eyes that I was wrong. And I know I never treated you as I should have; but if you would let me, I would like to try and change that."

Both of them remained standing in silence after those words, staring into the darkness before them; it was so unsettling the way they were forced to look into that bottomless abyss. There was no wind... no scent... no sound – other than the crackling of fire and the calm breaths of their sleeping companions; it was enough that Loki feared they would all go mad if they spent too long in that place. But then – at first he thought he had only imagined it – a momentary, pale flash of orange crossed his gaze somewhere in the distance and he could swear he had heard an ominous sort of hissed breath coming from there.

When he took a step forward, straining his gaze whilst he tried to understand if it had been real or not, Sif too perked up as though she had sensed the tension which now coursed his muscles.

"What is it?" she asked, almost as a whisper.

"You may have your chance soon enough." he replied. "Wake the others... we need to leave."

"Loki, what...?"

"Now!" he ordered, turning his gaze back to her.

He still couldn't tell if what he had seen was real or not, as it seemed that place was starting to mess with his mind; but he couldn't risk anything attacking them while most of their group was asleep, and he wanted to avoid having to fight in that horrible environment. But now the shadows surrounding them seemed even more ominous, as if something had awoken in that valley... and for some reason an odd sense of fear and foreboding was trying to take him over.

OoOoO

"What was that? Did anyone else hear it?"

Glancing back at Fandral's words to find the swordsman looking over his shoulder, Loki narrowed his eyes, but the torch Volstagg was holding made it impossible for him to peer into the darkness behind them... and yet he too had heard what seemed like a faint hiss somewhere far down the path they had tread. If he had to describe it, he would have said it sounded like hot steel being submerged in cold water, but somehow sounding milder than that and more... ethereal, for lack of a better word.

"Don't stop..." he urged them on. "We need to keep moving."

"Do you know what it is?" Thor asked.

"I believe we are not alone in this place..."

With that somewhat hesitant reply, the Trickster once more began trekking the path. They had not stopped for rest for quite a while now, and yet it was impossible to tell how long they had been wandering the darkness... time seemed to be as still here as everything else, like they had slipped into some world which was entirely separate from the one they knew.

 _'I am afraid you are right, my friend.'_

At the sound of that unfamiliar voice Loki halted so abruptly that Sif walked right into him from behind.

"What is wrong?" Hogun perked up, when the young king turned to glance over his shoulder in the darkness behind them, an utterly confused expression on his face.

Taking a few moments to look around as he tried to understand if he was losing his mind or not, he then released the breath he hadn't even noticed he was holding.

"Nothing... let's keep moving."

It was shortly afterwards that the rocky walls on both sides vanished, and in the area stretching out before them they could see shapes of trees which their torches barely illuminated.

"A forest? Here?" Volstagg asked in utter puzzlement.

 _'Keep to the middle path and you will not get lost. But be quick!'_

It was only Thor's hand weighing down on his shoulder that made Loki realize he had once again stopped walking.

"Are you well, Loki?"

"One of the spirits may be trying to aid us..." he replied, rubbing his forehead in thought. "I have heard him earlier as well... and now again."

Lowering his hand he then gestured toward the path stretching through the very middle of the forest.

"He said that is the path we need to take... and that we should hurry. We are indeed not alone here."

His words made even Thor paranoid enough that he had to glance around in all directions before following his brother's lead. Again they wandered in the dark, this time among the trees which seemed to curve over the path as if trying to constrict them, their branches swaying ominously despite the utter lack of any breeze.

"And... how do we know we can trust this spirit?" Fandral asked hesitantly after a long silence.

"We don't..." Loki replied as calmly as if he had just asked for a glass of water.

Speaking of which... he was feeling quite fortunate that they had taken some food and water with them, as nothing seemed to be alive in that place aside from those menacing trees.

"But he confirmed what I had already been suspecting..." he continued just when Fandral had opened his mouth to protest at that. "So long as he leads us out of this darkness, I am willing to listen to him."

"Heimdall said that father traveled nine days through these valleys..." Thor said with resignation. "But it is impossible to tell time here."

"It feels as if we have been here forever." Hogun agreed.

Another sound came as a reply to the warrior's statement, sending chills even down Loki's spine; it sounded oddly similar to a wolf's howl, but much deeper and larger and more... vicious. Then another one resounded from their left side – likely in response to the first – although they could see nothing and it seemed to be very far away still.

 _'You have to hurry!'_

"Let's move... we cannot stop." the young king urged them on, his voice betraying a shade of urgency.

Picking up the pace, the group pressed on toward their destination until Volstagg suddenly halted.

"Over there!" he called out, causing everyone else to stop and turn around. "Between the trees there, I saw something moving..."

Stepping to the edge of the path, Loki stared intently at the place where Volstagg had pointed, allowing his eyes to readjust to the darkness... and then he saw that flash of orange again, filling him with dread for a reason he couldn't even put his finger on. However, when the shadows before him slowly started taking shape – outlined by that eerie glow – he took another step forward, his curiosity winning him over; just what in the world was that?

 _'You have to go faster! You have to hurry!'_

As if he had heard the spirit's voice urging them on, Thor grasped his brother's arm just when the creature which had been watching them let loose a hissed breath, causing the other four to step back as well. And in the same moment when the blond Æsir dragged him back onto the road, Loki's eyes widened as he found himself staring into a pair of black pools rimmed with fiery glow... he only realized the creature had reached out to grab at him when Thor once again pulled on his arm to get him out of harm's way.

 _'Run! Keep to the path... you are almost out!'_

"Move... move!" he called out to the group strewn about the road. "Stay on the path!"

When their walking turned to running, another howl echoed over the forest this time closer than before; and then utter silence engulfed them save for the sound of their footsteps and their heaving breaths.

"What in all nine realms was that?" Fandral inquired.

"Likely an evil spirit which wanders these woods." Hogun stated.

"Do we even know where we are going?" Sif called out after a short while, sounding almost out of breath.

"We're almost out..." Loki replied when Thor shot him a quizzical glance.

At least he hoped so; for all they knew that spirit could have been leading them further into the forest.

OoOoO

They would never be able to tell how long they had kept running, their hearts cringing at the tiniest sound coming from the forest; but just when they had begun to think that place would be their doom, they suddenly left the shadow of the trees and were plunged into the moonlight so abruptly that they had to stop and cover their eyes.

The plains stretching before them now were covered in a thick layer of mist, and the sky above was black, cloudless and starless, the full moon alone shining down its pale light. The ground was just as frozen as the one before the valleys, and the wind was a cold but very welcome presence here, allowing them to finally breathe properly.

A hissed breath caused the group to spin around toward the forest, only to see an unidentifiable mixture of orange and shadow in between the trees; only then did they allow themselves to relax to some extent, as it seemed that whatever had been hunting them was reluctant to follow them outside the forest. But then the creature hissed again in that deathly tone, and the group decided to take that as their cue to get as far away from that forest as possible, before they collapsed from exhaustion. None of them fancied the idea of camping out in the open, but here in this accursed place it was preferable to do so; at least that would ensure they had a clear view on whatever threat tried to come their way.

"Is that... water I hear?" Fandral suddenly asked.

At his words the entire party perked up; it had been some time since their supplies had run out though they had no idea how long – all they knew was that the swordsman's statement had suddenly made them realize their throats were as dry as the desert and they were starving. But the desire to at least quench their thirst gave them the energy to once again pick up the pace, once they were certain that they knew where the sound was coming from.

Indeed, the noise only grew louder as they advanced along the plains until they could discern a riverbed emerging from the mist; crossing it was a sturdy wooden bridge, held up by chains which upon closer inspection appeared to be as thick as Thor's entire body.

"Bless me, now those are some real chains!" Volstagg stated in sheer awe.

"Let's just refill our flasks and go." Fandral suggested.

Upon looking more carefully at the dark waters rushing beneath the bridge, the party realized that the reason they had been able to hear the river from so far away lied in the countless weapons flowing along with the stream; swords, axes, maces, spears... any weapon they could imagine was to be seen there. That sight, however, only served to further lower their already feeble morale, when they understood that they could not risk drinking the water, but they began crossing the bridge nonetheless.

"This must be the river Gjöll." Loki said, glancing to the waters below them. "Mother mentioned it in her stories."

"And if I remember right, there was a guardian here as well." Thor agreed.

"What kind of guardian are we talking about?" Sif inquired, already feeling that she wouldn't like the answer.

A faint tremor coursing through the bridge caused the group to halt, and they silently watched as a towering figure gradually emerged from the mists before them.

"That kind..." Loki finally replied.

What now met their eyes was the armored figure of a giantess – four times taller than Loki and Thor, who were the tallest of the group, and thrice as sturdy as the Thunder God, making even him look like a child next to her.

"The bridge trembles louder under your feet, than it has done beneath the feet of the entire army which last crossed it." she suddenly spoke, startling them.

When none of them replied, she took in their appearance one by one before speaking again.

"What business do the living have in the land of the dead?"

Not waiting for anyone else to reply and possibly say something foolish, Loki stepped forth and the giantess fixed him with her gaze awaiting his answer.

"We have come to speak to Hel."

It wasn't a lie, but not the entire truth either, as he had no idea how the guardian would react upon knowing their true purpose.

"You speak the truth, God of Mischief..." she replied after a long while, startling the young king with the revelation that she knew who he was. "But it is not the whole truth; so long as you keep something from me I will deny you passage."

"If you know that I only spoke part of it, surely you must know the rest as well."

"I know when I hear truth or lies, but I cannot guess your thoughts or intentions until you speak them. So speak to me of your purpose in Helheim and I will let you pass, or not."

Silence followed her last statement as Loki fought to find it in himself to say it aloud; in that place it seemed all feelings of sorrow and pain were renewed and strengthened.

"I am here... to get my wife's soul back." he finally said, feeling as if his heart had shattered anew within his chest.

Again they were plunged into silence – only broken by the ceaseless sounds of the river – though it was considerably shorter than before, until the giantess spoke once more.

"You may pass..." she replied, standing aside to clear the path for them.

Fighting the urge to clutch at his chest, the dark haired Æsir followed the others to the other end of the bridge. Once they had reached her bank, the giantess gestured toward the lands stretching before them, causing the party to realize that the mist was almost non-existent on that side of the river. From where they stood, they could see the plains stretching out before them on a lower level as if the entire area was a bowl, rimmed by what appeared to be a mountain chain on the horizon; no trees, nor bushes, grew there and the soil was frozen solid.

"Descend from here until you reach a fork in the road. From there take the middle path to the north. If you do not stray from it, you will reach the entrance within the day."

"Thank you..."

Catching the expectant note in Loki's voice, she again set her gaze upon him.

"Módgudr." she replied to his unspoken question.

Offering a grateful nod, the young Allfather moved to follow his companions, but the giantess' voice behind him caused him to halt again.

"Take care when you are before Lady Hel, young god... she has been in good humor of late, but she is quick to anger and slow to settle down her ire."

When he once more turned to face her, she continued speaking.

"Do not enter through the gates once you reach the outer wall... if you do so you will never return to your home, but join the other dwellers of Lady Hel's abode."

"Do you know what lies beyond the wall?" he asked, taking this chance to gain as much information from her as possible.

"An impossible maze of caverns... if luck is on your side, you may find a soul willing to guide you. If not... well..."

Understanding the meaning behind her unfinished statement, the Trickster nodded whilst his jaw clenched; he had not expected this trip to be easy by any means, but this was becoming ridiculously twisted. Finally he parted from the giantess to follow the others, as they had already covered quite a bit of ground; and as he trekked the path to catch up to his companions, the female sighed muttering with concern.

"Go... and good fortune to you, young god..."

* * *

Sooo today's replies for my lovely reviewers :D

1\. **kittykawaii4** \- Yep, my plan was to bring her back all along, I just had to find a plausible way to do it. And the mythology gave it to me, because there is a story about Hermod the hero, who went to Hel in order to retrieve Baldr the god after he died. So it all worked out nicely.

And yes, I wanted to give Sif and the Warriors Three more to do than just show up for a couple of scenes and then vanish into nothingness. So going to Helheim seemed like the best chance to put them under the spotlight again :)

2\. **JennyDAllred** \- I'm so happy to hear that you're so excited for this story, darling. Really, it means the world to me when you lovelies take the time to write a few words regarding my work :D

3\. **Bookworm2605** \- Haha I'm happy that you liked my choice of a party for this quest xD

But really, I always wanted to be able to use Sif and the Warriors Three for something other than just them being Kara's punching bags. And I wanted them to somehow get over that narrow view they have of Loki, and realize that he is more than just a trickster and more than just some weirdo who favors magic and cunning over swords. But for that I had to wait until Loki himself changed to some extent, and then it was easy bringing the four of them back into play. Now HOW will all this play out, and will they get along or not, will they end up going at one another's throat in Helheim? Who knows? You'll have to wait and see ;)

And yes Kara will be back before _Age of Ultron_ , because I always planned to have her there during those events. As for Astrid... she'll be around 18-19 by the time all that shit starts going down on Earth. Mainly because I want her to be a part of those events as well, because it serves my purpose and my story line. As for the pairing for her... we'll see, I said I won't give any hints as to which guy I chose for Astrid because I want that to be a surprise for everyone (unless someone somehow manages to figure it out before I get to that xD).

4\. **americanlatinajapanesegirl** \- Hehe well as I said at the beginning, my muse was much too hyped up so I had to finish this chapter today. As for _Game of Thrones_ , we'll see... I may postpone watching it, if I get too much inspiration and have to keep writing, else I start losing sleep again because I'll have a load of scenes playing out in my head xD

And thank you so very much for the good wishes, darling, I'm pretty sure I'll get an A on my exam I checked my answers after handing in the papers and I found no mistakes. So hopefully the teachers will see it that way too xD

5\. **RandomFandoms14** \- Haha to be honest I have never gotten around to watching that movie, even though I want to watch it. Many say it's not a "girl movie" but heck, anything revolving around ancient civilizations (Greek, Roman, Egyptian etc.) is for me. I've watched a lot of movies on that theme and loved every single one of them, even when the reviews said that one movie or another were crappy and such. I just love mythology way too much, so to me it doesn't matter if the movie is a blockbuster or just a TV-release, I'll enjoy it just as much.

And of course I'm happy... I feed on the tears of my readers and sacrifice their shattered hearts to my muse so she'll give me inspiration :3

As for Astrid... like I said, I want this to be a complete surprise, so I'll refrain from giving out the slightest hint as to which guy will be the lucky "son-in-law" to the God of Mischief xD

And great job on catching that typo, darling, I have no idea how I missed it; but I have corrected it and replaced the old version of the chapter. That's probably the most embarrassing typo I can make, because I've been mixing those two words since I started studying English when I was four. I even have a sticky note stuck to the side of my computer, right in my face, with those two words and what each of them means precisely so I will **NOT** make that kind of mistake... but I keep making it apparently xD

So these are my replies for today. Cheers, lovelies~ ( ˘ ³˘)❤


	8. Entry 7

Sooo lovelies here's the next installment in this second endeavor. I just want to remind you to check my **Photobucket** account (link in my profile) for the pictures I uploaded for this chapter.

Oh just a couple of mentions about the picture for Hel; I take **no** credit for the art, but I found the picture with Google so if anyone knows the artist do let me know so I can give them proper credit for that amazing drawing. Also the reason I edited it, wasn't because I'm trying to steal it or anything... but the original portrayed her nude and I'm pretty sure at least some of my readers are underage (in which case what are you doing, reading an M rated story? bad kids! xD). Also the reason I edited her eye color is because in the mythology she is Loki's daughter and I like to imagine she would have his eyes.

And if you're curious, yes, I chose Sean Bean's version of Odysseus from the 2004 movie _Troy_. I also loved the 1997 TV-movie _The Odyssey_ , with Armand Assante as Odysseus, but there was just something he couldn't bring to the character. And so I enjoyed Sean Bean's portrayal of him more, so that is the one I will use for my story.

Oh and if you want a good soundtrack for this chapter, try _The Beginning_ and _Main Theme_ from the _Kholat_ game soundtrack (can be found on **YouTube** ), as those are the songs which inspired it.

Let me know if you guys get the feeling that there's something familiar in how the story evolves. I'm curious to see if anyone can figure out one of my sources of inspiration, because it will become quite obvious in future chapters so I want to know if anyone gets wind of it beforehand. I'll make it easier for you, there's only three of them as listed below:

 **1.** Norse mythology

 **2.** ?

 **3.** _Kholat_ , the horror game I keep mentioning.

So that's about it for the start-of-chapter rant; don't forget to toss me a little review and let me know what you think :D

Enjoy, darlings~ ;)

P.S. Every _Thor/The Avengers/Thor: The Dark World_ character belongs to the wonderful Marvel. I only own my OCs :)

* * *

 **Entry #7**

 _"[...] if luck is on your side, you may find a soul willing to guide you. If not... well..."_

oOo

 _ **Location:**_ _Niflheim / Helheim_

 _ **Date:**_ _Unknown_

They wandered beneath the everlasting night for what seemed like an eternity, following the directions of the giantess. Fatigue was by now settling in, as their bodies begged for food and water, and their pace had slowed down considerably. They had been forced to stop for rest much more often than any of them would have liked. And though the fog had been left behind across the river, it did not raise their spirits at all to see the desolation and emptiness around them.

Eventually they reached the edge of the mountainous chain and realized – much to their dismay – that they would have to cross it. Perhaps the giantess had lied when saying they would reach the entrance within the day, or perhaps their need for rest and the fatigue of their bodies had delayed them more than usual... or maybe it was simply that she had measured the distance for her own pace. Regardless, they were now faced with an almost impossible obstacle as none of them were in the required shape to cross mountains.

"Well, we came this far..." Volstagg replied when Thor and Loki glanced to their companions as if seeking some advice on what to do.

With the others nodding in agreement, the blond Æsir inhaled deeply and once again took the lead along the narrow pathway taking them up the nearest mountain. It wasn't long before they found themselves in the middle of a snowstorm, barely able to see two feet in front of them. And soon they realized – to their horror – that they had lost the way.

"Let's get inside there and rest for a while." Fandral suggested, pointing to a nearby cave.

All too eager to get out of the wind and snow whipping them without mercy, the group followed his advice. They managed to improvise a small fire with the wood they had left from what they had gathered in the dark valley, and for now understood they had no other choice but to wait out the storm, and then try to regain their bearings and find the correct path again.

But as time passed they began to lose hope that the blizzard would ever settle down, and by now even Loki was wondering – as he stood near the cave entrance staring into the whirling snow outside – if perhaps it truly was impossible for them to reach Helheim.

 _"It seems you need a helping hand, my friend."_

His eyes widened at that voice and it took him a moment to realize it was no longer just in his head... it was echoing within the cave. By the time he had whirled around, the rest of the group was on their feet staring at what looked like a humanoid being made of something resembling fire. Wordlessly, the spirit gestured for them to follow and then vanished into thin air, leaving the party to glance at one another in confusion until Loki silently passed them by, heading toward the secondary cave entrance where the soul had been standing.

"Loki..."

Halting at Thor's call, the young Allfather turned to the group.

"It is the same spirit that helped us in the forest... he has the same voice."

His words seemed to settle down their anxiety to some extent, and soon enough they gathered their things to follow him. Again they began trekking the dangerous mountain paths hidden beneath thick snow and ice; and many times the terrain proved treacherous, nearly throwing them into the dark abyss below. But their guide was true to his word, always appearing before them just when they believed they were lost, steering them onto the correct path again and again.

And finally the road began to descend, until they emerged onto another ice field; before them a large wall was blocking the way, the path they were on heading straight toward the huge, open gates. Beyond they could see the caverns that the giantess had spoken of, the ceiling of the caves growing into what looked like a rock mountain, one edge of it extending toward the snowy peaks they had just left behind.

"This terrain is impossible..." Sif stated, watching the way that rocky corbel seemed to curve into the sky itself, trapping part of it.

"It may only be an illusion playing with our eyes." Fandral suggested in thought. "Like those you would see in a desert."

"Let us keep going..." Thor replied. "We are almost there."

"And how will we get in?" Volstagg asked. "If we can't use the gates..."

"Our only choice is to find a way over the wall." Hogun stated simply.

"I will see to that." the blond Æsir nodded.

He was, after all, the only one in their group who could actually fly and so he would be the one to get them across. Soon enough the ice vanished from beneath their feet, leaving them to tread dry, crumbling earth; even the air was warming up as they drew closer to the entrance.

Halting to rest for a short while right next to the great wall, they split into pairs so as to ease Thor's burden, leaving him to take Loki across first. Upon taking to the air, the siblings finally understood why the air was so much hotter there – the wall was hollow in the middle, housing a river of molten lava.

"Not fond of visitors, is she?"

Nodding in agreement with Loki's slightly sarcastic remark, the Thunder God soon set him down and the younger sibling turned to glance around and examine their surroundings whilst Thor left to get the others. Three paths lied before them and now they had no idea which one to take; so far it seemed the middle one had been the correct choice whenever they were presented with a fork in the road... but there was no guarantee it would be the same here, now that they truly were treading the lands of Hel. Ultimately they concluded that the middle path was their best choice for the moment, and so they took to going that way.

In retrospect the caverns were a much more pleasant environment than the ones they had crossed before; bundles of candles or torches were scattered all around the place to illuminate the underground maze, and the ceiling was open in various places, allowing moonlight to shine in. Even the air was pleasant now that they were away from the lava river. However, those upsides paled in beauty when the party realized they were hopelessly lost and going in circles.

But then a sound reached their ears... like the calm music of a flute. There was no need to speak, as all of them instinctively decided to follow it. And though they ended up on blocked pathways several times, finally they arrived at the source to sight a spirit identical to the one who had helped them in the mountains.

 _"Are you lost, travelers?"_ he asked upon seeing them.

"I am afraid we are..." Loki replied.

 _"Follow the weeping lights and they will lead you out."_

At those words the young king narrowed his eyes in thought; a riddle? So it seemed their guide was testing them... or perhaps this was another spirit, though he could have sworn the man had the same voice as the one who had helped them along the way.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Volstagg asked in confusion.

Wordlessly the spirit faded away leaving them alone in the cavernous chamber. Whilst the group began chatting, trying to figure out what the soul had meant, Loki stepped away to get some peace and quiet so as to be able to think. His gaze was first drawn to the nearby opening in the ceiling where he could see and hear water dripping into the caves; it seemed the above ground was after all covered in snow or ice, which the warm air inside was melting... but somehow his intuition told him that was not the answer, as those openings were too rare and far in between; they would have likely gotten lost again just going from one to another.

It was some time later that the group had given up on trying to solve the riddle, and had turned to him, hoping he would have the answer; by now they were spread around the room, using that time to rest, whilst Loki himself was staring into the small flames of the nearby candles, his fingers laced together in front of his lips while his mind fervently sought an answer. And then it hit him... upon seeing wax dripping in small beads – like tears upon the stone – from one of the candlesticks which had tilted to the side from the heat, he realized that was the only possible answer. How in the world had he not figured it out earlier? It was such a simple riddle that he felt like smacking himself for taking so long to find an answer.

Blaming it on his fatigue – which in truth made it hard to think of anything clearly – he finally stood, causing the others to perk up in the hopes that he had finally found the solution.

"Let's go... this is what we have to follow." he said, gesturing to the bundle of candles.

The renewed hope that they could still get out of that place, gave them the strength to press on and soon they sighted the large cave entrance leading into what seemed to be another mountainous area covered in snow. And at the entrance, they found the spirit waiting for them.

 _"Welcome to Helheim."_ he greeted in good humor, gesturing to the lands stretching behind him. _"If you are here to see the Lady, come with me."_

This time he did not vanish from their sight but began walking along the path, leaving the party no choice but to follow him. They spoke no more on that last part of the journey, as each of them had withdrawn into their own thoughts. What would they find upon reaching their destination? Would Hel truly be as terrifying to gaze upon, as the stories made her out to be? Would she punish them for daring to enter her realm whilst alive? Those questions and many more swirled in their minds, making their hearts tighten with anxiety.

OoOoO

It was impossible to tell how long they had been walking with their silent guide, as the night sky was never changing, always covered in dark clouds from which small white flakes fell every now and then. But finally, the spirit led them to a rocky overlook and gestured toward the valley below them. The only thing they could make out was the entrance tower and the front part of the tall roof, as the rest of the abode was hidden in darkness.

Again following the spirit down into the valley, they soon found themselves gazing upon the large gates leading into the well lit settlement – though from the overlook it had appeared as if it was abandoned as no light pierced the heavy mists swirling outside. Guiding them inside, the spirit halted before a set of tall doors, guarded by spirits of ancient warriors.

Beyond lied a long hall supported by intricately designed columns, built of a material none of them had knowledge of. And at the very end there was a black marble throne, barren of any decorations and yet so beautiful in its simplicity. Approaching, along with their guide, the party soon discerned the one seated upon that chair... and even Loki had to clench his muscles so as to keep from shuddering at the sight.

They all knew the tales of Hel – the half-dead ruler – but to see her was such an odd and contradictory experience, for it terrified them as much as it made them pity her. The right half of her body, covered in dark brown silk sewn with golden flowers, was that of a young woman and her beauty was undeniable... but along the center of her body, her smooth, pale skin gradually faded into grayish bone which she made no attempt to cover. Even her rosy lips faded away toward the left half of her face revealing an unintended skeletal grin, and her vibrant-green eye made a powerful and terrifying contrast to the dark socket set on the left side, when she turned her head toward them, her raven hair swaying lightly.

And yet, upon seeing them, her lips curved into a slight smile as she averted her gaze to their guide.

"I should scold you for delaying our guests like that."

A chuckle left the spirit whilst the light around him faded revealing a warrior clad in a steel, leather bound cuirass – over a sand colored tunic reaching the middle of his thighs – imprinted with the image of the sun at the waist; similar looking greaves and bracers, as well as leather sandals completed his attire and in his hand he was holding a dark helmet which gave the impression of bearing a horse's mane atop it.

"I must find some use for my cunning and tricks... I like to play with the toys the gods gave me." he replied, placing a hand to his heart and bowing to her. "If I believed they would not find the answer, I would not have tested them."

When she again smiled, he turned to face the group and went to speak again.

"Odysseus, king of Ithaca... at your service."

Stepping to the side afterwards, he now went silent leaving them to speak to the young woman.

"You... step forward." she said, gesturing for the dark haired Æsir to approach.

Once he had done as she had requested, she stood from her throne and descended the steps until she was merely a head higher than him. It took all he had for Loki to not instinctively step back or shudder when she reached out with her left hand, and he felt her bony fingers grasping his chin.

"I know why you are here, God of Mischief." she said, her eye ever so slightly narrowing as she examined his gaze. "The eyes are windows to the soul... and yours speak to me as clearly as an open book."

"Then what say you? Will you grant me my wish?"

The corner of her lips once again bent into a smile at his words, giving her an even more sinister appearance.

"I will say that you are very fortunate to have her love."

Releasing him whilst he glanced at her in confusion upon hearing that ambiguous reply, she looked to the group gathered behind him.

"You must be weary from your trip. You are welcome to stay for a while and recover."

Looking to the Greek king at the side she gestured toward him.

"I leave you in good hands... and I would like if you would join the feast tonight. You may well be surprised..."

Her eye once again fell upon the young Allfather at the last words, before she turned back to the throne leaving Odysseus to lead them out. For a while she remained silently seated, withdrawn into her own thoughts, before summoning one of the souls and sending him to bring a certain pair before her.

"Your sons are here..." she stated upon sighting the couple standing in front of the throne.

Breaking away from her husband's side Frigga stepped forward, concern and fear written upon her features.

"Are they...?"

"Alive." the young woman replied, crossing her legs. "They had some help in getting to my domain."

Falling silent, the queen was now unable to fully withhold a smile; she had so desired to see her sons again, but more than that she could already tell why they were there. And when Hel continued to speak, her words only confirmed Frigga's intuition.

"The younger one... he wants his woman back."

Looking from the silent queen to Odin, she lightly narrowed her eye.

"You do not seem surprised to hear it. Or is it that you resent your son for your death?"

"No, I simply expected him to come here, ever since I saw that woman in your halls... he may believe I cared nothing for him, but I have seen more than he knows."

"Then you will have your chance to see him tonight."

"And... will you give him what he seeks?" Frigga asked almost pleadingly.

"I am able to bend the rules for him." she replied, deliberately refraining from giving a definitive answer. "If I do it, however, it will require a price; one I am certain your son would be willing to pay... but I do not know if she will accept such ransom for her soul."

Silence followed her words, until the young female leaned to the side resting against the right arm of her throne.

"But worry not about that for now... they will need some time to recover from their trip, and I will use that time to consider his request. Rejoice in being reunited with them, while you still can."

OoOoO

Upon entering the throne room which was now filled with the spirits residing in Hel's abode, Loki was suddenly forced to halt when Thor's hand weighed down on his shoulder. Averting his eyes to see an unexpected mixture of emotions on his brother's features, he then followed the blond Æsir's gaze when he nodded toward a certain part of the hall... and upon seeing Frigga approaching them with the same warm smile he had always known, he realized he had been so much focused on Kara, that he had forgotten they were likely to meet their parents there as well.

Taking a moment to watch them, the queen then set her arms about both of her sons, embracing them as protectively as she ever had.

"It brings me such joy to see you two together..." she said lovingly.

When she reached out to caress his cheek, Loki grasped her hand and brought it to his lips pressing a gentle kiss to the back of her fingers; and for once in longer than he cared to remember he felt at peace... then again, his mother had always had that soothing effect on him, no matter the hardships he was going through. It was upon looking up and sighting Odin standing behind her that he straightened his posture, not knowing what to expect from the former ruler.

Whilst Frigga moved aside to speak to Sif and their three male companions, he found some solace in the fact that Thor stepped forth to embrace the man, drawing his attention for a short while; but that was not to last and the young king found that he had to face his adoptive father sooner than he would have liked. As if sensing the tension between them, Thor went to speak – likely in his brother's favor as he had done before their friends – only for Odin to raise a hand and render him silent.

"I have nothing more to lose, and so I wish to say what is in my heart without restraints or lies. But the question is... do you wish to hear it?"

Silence lingered between them after Odin's inquiry, but ultimately Loki clasped his hands at the back of his waist and nodded.

"There is nothing you can say that will cause me a greater wound than the one I already bear since Kara's death. So speak your mind and for once be honest with me."

"Very well..." Odin nodded in return.

Again he remained wordless for a while, gathering his thoughts before he went to speak once more.

"Though I took you in, I did so out of pity... and though I tried, I never could love you like a real son. In that, I admire Frigga more than you could imagine, for she was able to set aside your origins and truly love you as her own child. Still, I did love you in my own way... yet it was my own shortcomings that caused me to neglect your true potential, and I will admit I was wrong in that. Lady Hel was generous enough to show me what happened after my death... how you offered Thor the life he desired... how you rebuilt Asgard and once again made it known as the best of all nine realms. And I saw you making your own family; and it was like watching myself again, for you took the same hesitant, clumsy steps I myself have taken at the beginning."

His speech halted for a moment, and Loki found that he could not read Odin's gaze when the former king set his azure eye upon him.

"But then you lost the woman you loved..." Odin continued. "And I came to realize you are not like me; though you almost drowned in your sorrow, you did not let it kneel you but moved forward and strived to build a better world for your child. And in that... you are a better man and a better king than I... and I am sorry I did not see your potential at the right time; had I seen it, perhaps I could have spared you part of the sorrow you had to endure. And... I am proud to call you my son."

Yet again silence veiled them, whilst Loki stared at Odin who had extended his hand as a peace offering. He had sincerely believed Odin could no longer surprise him, that he had figured out the old king completely, but to hear such words coming from the man was the last thing he had expected. And, much to his awe, he found himself unable to hate the previous Allfather; perhaps Kara and Astrid truly had changed him to such an extent. Ultimately reaching out as well, he grasped the man's arm and it was then that Odin smiled at him in a way he hadn't seen since his childhood... that warm, sincere, fatherly smile he so vaguely recalled from his early years when he had no knowledge of being adopted.

For a while he agreed to take council with Odin; the man had not disagreed with his vision for Asgard, nor with gradually changing their traditions... and Loki could not deny that in some ways Odin's centuries of experience as a ruler could still be helpful to him.

"I have longed for so many years to see them like this once more..." Frigga sighed happily, looking to Thor who had been standing at her side.

"I am happy to see that father does not resent him for his past deeds. He truly is a better ruler than I could be..." the Thunder God agreed with a light nod.

"Speaking of rulers..." Fandral stated, glancing around. "I have yet to see the Lady of the house..."

It was quite odd that their host would be absent for so long, but Frigga assured them that she would arrive in due time.

OoOoO

"Are you not joining the feast tonight?"

Startled by Hel's voice the young woman turned from the window of her room, to see the dark haired female standing in the doorway.

"I will, if it pleases you to have me there..." she replied with a fleeting smile.

In truth she wasn't much in the mood to socialize; perhaps she had become a bit of a recluse over the years, spending most of her time alone. Other than Hel herself, her parents, Frigga and Odysseus had been the only ones to enjoy her company for more than a few hours. Hel had proven to be much less terrifying and much lonelier than the stories made her out to be, and Kara had begun spending time with her – out of pity at first – until she had understood that the half-dead ruler was a good person at heart; her isolation was what had made her into the tyrant mortals believed her to be, but lately she had started showing more of her true self.

"It does..."

Upon hearing that reply, Kara was somewhat startled to realize the owner of the abode had approached her. It had been a long time since she had gotten used to the woman's unusual appearance, and it no longer frightened her, but it was still so unexpected whenever she stood this close to any of the spirits living there.

"If you could... would you go back?"

Her sudden question unsettled Kara to the point where her smile faded and she had to avert her eyes.

"I need an answer."

"I would..." she finally replied, her voice no more than a shaky whisper. "I grew up with only one parent and that is not what I wished for my own child."

"Would you go back, no matter the price I would ask for your soul?"

Raising her teary gaze, the young woman's brow ever so lightly furrowed in confusion.

"I don't see why you're asking me such..."

"Because he's here..." Hel interrupted her protest, her voice holding an odd mixture of emotions.

For a moment all she could do was stare into the woman's eye, utterly puzzled as to the meaning of her words; but then her heart cringed when she read in Hel's expression what she didn't even dare to hope. A shaky breath left her and she rushed past the woman and along the hallways, but for all her eagerness she had to stop near the throne room and try to settle down her heart. But she couldn't... and she couldn't stop the tears from overflowing no matter how many times she tried to wipe them off... and in the end she gave up on trying, her desire to see him taking hold of her in a relentless grasp.

The first one she saw was Thor standing with his back to her, and Frigga next to him... and then she sighted Sif and her male companions... and disappointment took over her. Had she misunderstood Hel's words? Had the woman been referring to Thor instead? But then, after another attempt to wipe away her tears, she raised her gaze to see that Frigga had stepped away from her elder son, her hand upon the arm of a man she would have recognized even with her eyes closed.

Again tears flowed down her cheeks, and her heart broke out into a struggling pace like a caged animal, and when she set loose the breath she hadn't even noticed she was holding, one word left her lips timidly... a mere whisper... almost like a prayer.

"Loki..."

* * *

Sooo today's replies for my lovely reviewers :D

1\. **americanlatinajapanesegirl** \- Aww I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far, darling, and that it got you so excited. Just makes me all fuzzy and warm inside :D

2\. **RandomFandoms14** \- I'll also add the reply to the review you left for _Timeless_ because I'm too lazy to write a separate PM for it xD

So first things first... now that you mentioned it I guess I did make Vanya try to be perfect when she's not. That was actually a very interesting point of view, I was so caught up in building her character that I failed to notice it. But it worked out in the end, because that just makes her look like more of an evil bish (typo intended this time) xD

Regarding mythology I have a few books on Greek mythology and a trilogy of books about mythology for all the ancient peoples (Norse, Mayan, Aztecs, Egyptian, you name it). There are two books written by a Romanian author, whose title would translate to _Legends of Olympus_ , which contain all the myths you can think of. There are two volumes, The Gods and _The Heroes_ , and I grew up reading and re-reading those books simply because they're written in such a simplistic but charming manner, because they were written so that people of all ages could understand the plots. But even now I always go back to read them with such genuine pleasure. Then, of course, I have Homer's _The Iliad_ and _The Odyssey_ , (in the original verse translation, not the prose versions xD) because what kind of mythology fan would I be, if I didn't have those two monumental works? (that and I had to read them as part of my twelfth grade mandatory reads at school)

But I would love to check out that website; I tried looking for it, but Google only turned up music or painting (?) with that title xD So if you manage to find it again, I would love a link to it :D

And yes, I actually imagine Loki to be quite overprotective... especially given the guy I have in mind for Astrid (huhuhu). They will be at quite some odds, I can guarantee that, which is why Kara will be so important in all of this, because she'll be the one to temper Loki's protective instincts, even if he won't like it (who are we kidding? he always likes it... even when he doesn't like it, he likes it xD)

And YESHHH I'm so happy someone caught that reference! Several of the stories I've written (though most of them are not published) have a couple of these Easter eggs hidden around, because I always enjoy paying homage to books/movies that I like.

As for the typo, yeah I've seen a lot of stories far worse off than mine, but the grammar Nazi in me feels the shame anyway xD

I think this particular question has already been answered when you read this latest chapter :P

Aaaaand I don't want to accidentally spoil what's coming in the next few chapters, so I'll refrain from commenting on your theory. I will say that it's a very good theory and not entirely wrong, there are some things that you pointed out correctly. But I won't say more than that, you'll have to wait and see ;)

3\. **Ezibelle** \- Aww thank you so very much for the heartwarming compliments, darling. I'm so happy that you're enjoying this story so far and I hope it will keep you just as entertained (or more) until the very end :D

So these are my replies for today. Cheers, lovelies~ ( ˘ ³˘)❤


	9. Author's note

Soooo darlings, the new chapter is coming REALLY soon I promise! I've just been distracted with other ideas for now and decided to use that as an opportunity to give my brain a break from writing about Loki.

If you're curious what I'm up to in terms of writing, go check out the link in my profile (just under the update date) - follow me and read and vote and review (that's the most important thing) and just generally let me know you still love me... please... pretty please? :,(

Also, to tide you over until I manage to get the next chapter out (and to flaunt my RP skills huhuhu) I've made a blog for Kara. Since you all love her so much, why not go talk to her directly? Just ask anything you want, I'm sure she's eager to feel your love~ :D (her tumblr link is also in my profile)

Remember to not have any spaces in the links... enjoy, lovelies~


	10. Author's note 2

Alright so I'll start this off by apologizing profusely for the disappointment – though it may not have seemed like it, I saw all the replies I got to the previous note, and how disappointed you were, lovelies, that it wasn't the much awaited update. So again, I apologize for that and for this new disappointment I have brought upon you.

I just thought I should put up an update, because I don't want to leave you guys in the dark for so long. At the moment I'm going through a bit of a weird phase. My dad caught a cold last week and I've been constantly worried about him because of his lung problems which complicate matters a bit. Even when I'm not actively thinking about it, that worry just keeps eating away at me somewhere in the back of my mind, so that's a thing...

Secondly, as I stated in the previous note I am taking a break from Loki, because my brain apparently decided it was time to do so. What I didn't mention in the last note (because it wasn't apparent to me at that point) is that what my brain actually wanted was a break from FF as a whole.

So I have put my current stories on hold for the moment, while I try to sort myself out mentally and emotionally. That doesn't mean I'll abandon them, don't worry, but right now I just can't wrap my head around the next chapter enough to finish it. It's almost halfway done, but I'm just having quite some trouble concentrating on that universe in general. The same goes for my _Hobbit_ and _Lord of the Rings_ stories.

 **I WILL continue all three of these stories, I promise!**

I have so many ideas for them, just not the ability to focus properly on those specific universes right now, and I don't want to half-ass any of them because that's not how I do things.

So I've decided to take a break from FF as a whole, and focus on a story which I'm not pressured to update quickly. I know there's no actual pressure from you guys, don't get me wrong, you guys are the best readers any author could ask for. But I just have that psychological stress that I need to update as fast as I can, because I want you guys to be able to see the story unfolding and not have to wait for months on end for a new chapter.

So as I said, I've decided to take a break from that because apparently my brain was a bit too fatigued with that schedule. So for now I'm working on a story which I started some years back; I've done a rewrite of the first chapters and now I'm expanding on it. I've also got a few awesome betareaders for it, so it should be state-of-the-art :P

In case you're curious what fandom I'm writing for right now, I'll give you a hint... it's set in the 1920's and it has a very strong connection to Ancient Egypt. And it's a two-movie franchise – no matter what you say, the third one does not exist in my world xD

So again, guys, I am very sorry for the delay in updating this sequel and I'm very sorry for not updating for Bard and Aragorn either (for those who happen to be following two or all of the stories). I will try to keep working **at least** on the next chapter for _Selfless_ , even if it's just writing a paragraph or so every other day and I will try to at least get that chapter out soon but I want to try at all costs to avoid plunging headfirst into a writer's block – that's really my greatest worry, that I may be heading in that direction, hence why I decided on this break to focus on a story that has no "publicity" yet meaning I can write at a slower pace and just take my time with it.

But, taking a break from writing on FF doesn't mean I'll be gone from the website entirely. If you ever feel like chatting, just drop me a line in a PM and I'll be more than happy to talk to you. I was a bit iffy at first when I decided to start replying to reviews, but now I've grown to utterly love the feeling of interacting with you, lovelies. So yeah, don't be afraid to PM me if you want to chat, or if you have any questions, or if you just feel like dropping a random message to someone :)

I hope you're all doing well, darlings, and again I am so very sorry that you have to wait so long for an update, but I really need this break.

Lots of love,

KrystalFlare~


	11. Entry 8

I'm baaaaaaack darlings! Did you miss me? I hope you did, I certainly missed all of you~ :3

Anyway, I have an excuse this time for my absence. My dad was in the hospital for the past three weeks with lung problems so writing was the very last thing on my mind. I tried to keep my brain exercised by writing bits and pieces for various fandoms that I have stories started in. But today my mind seems to have finally cleared up, probably because dad's home starting today, and I'm in a much better place emotionally.

So my muse decided this chapter was long due, and she decided to put in a bit of extra work so I could finish it and upload it now. I'm pretty sure Loki decided to give me a hand too, because otherwise I wouldn't have been able to keep him in character... it's been so long since I last watched any Marvel movies, and particularly Loki himself, that I find it to be an actual miracle that my brain could still get into that veeery specific mindset needed to keep Loki in character, after so much time without exercising it.

But here it is, lovelies, the much awaited installment. I am so very sorry I kept you guys waiting for so long, I'll do my best to update frequently again, but we'll have to see how it goes with having to take care of my dad. Because even though he's coming home, that doesn't mean he's 100% okay, he'll still need me to take care of him so that will likely eat up a lot of the time I would normally dedicate to writing. I'm also in the talks about getting a part-time job, which I hope with all my heart to get because well... real life isn't cheap, sadly. So if I do land the job that'll be a few extra hours out of my time that I won't be able to dedicate to writing.

Just thought I'd give you guys fair warning that this story might not be moving along at the same speed _Timeless_ did, where I posted a chapter almost each day for a fair chunk of time. But I **WILL** see it to the end, that I can solemnly promise you. I love this story too much to abandon it, even if it takes me years to finish it. Those who have followed _Timeless_ from its inception know that there was quite a sizable chunk of time where I didn't post anything and people were starting to wonder if I'd abandoned the story... but then I managed to come back to it and I had the drive to see it through... most likely this story will suffer the same fate, so rest assured darlings, I will finish this sequel.

But that's enough ranting out of me, I'll let you get to reading. This chapter is a bit short, considering the long wait, but well you guys know me by now... I go with the flow of the story and end each chapter when I feel it should end. Sooo... sorry about that :P

But don't forget to toss me a little review and let me know what you think ;)

Enjoy, lovelies~ :D

P.S. Every _Thor/The Avengers/Thor: The Dark World_ character belongs to the wonderful Marvel. I only own my OCs :)

* * *

 **Entry #8**

 _Again tears flowed down her cheeks and [...] one word left her lips timidly... a mere whisper... almost like a prayer._

 _"Loki..."_

oOo

 _ **Location:**_ _Helheim_

 _ **Date:**_ _Unknown_

Having averted his gaze from Odin to his mother, the young king's heart suddenly leapt in his chest when he saw that knowing smile on her face... and then when she nodded, gesturing for him to look behind, he had to take a moment to close his eyes and breathe deeply; he was so afraid that it somehow would all turn out to be just a dream...

"Thor..."

Gaining the Thunder God's attention when she set a hand onto his arm whilst whispering his name, Sif nodded toward the doorway, her expression still awed beyond anything her friends had ever seen. Following her gaze, the blond Æsir too widened his eyes before his lips settled into a warm smile, and he glanced over to his brother who was apparently trying to pull himself together.

Frigga's reassuring grasp was what ultimately steeled Loki enough to finally turn around; and there she was... just as he remembered – her cheeks just as rosy... her eyes just as hauntingly beautiful in their icy glow... her hair just as deliciously silky... and unlike the other spirits there, whose colors had faded into dullness, she was shining – as if some light was living within her, breathing through every pore of her alabaster skin.

And then she smiled that warm, loving smile that could always chase away even the darkest shadows in his mind, even though tears clung to her luscious eyelashes, sparkling like fresh morning dew. He couldn't even tell when he started moving – the moment he truly seemed to snap out of that dream-like state was when she stepped up to meet him halfway and he felt her body pressed against his, and the grasp of her hands on the back of his coat... solid... warm... real...

Ultimately he could do nothing other than lowering his head to hide his face in the crook of her neck, and break down in tears; he felt... so at ease... and so relieved, and so... happy. It had been so long since he had felt that unique form of happiness which only she had ever given him; and she never faltered, only holding him tightly and stroking his hair, though he felt her own chest quivering with joyful tears.

"You came for me..."

Oh, how he had longed to hear her voice again... to truly hear it, not in a dream but right next to his ear... to feel the warmth of her breath ghosting over his skin as she so sweetly whispered those words. And though they reminded him of the day he had lost her, it seemed only fitting that she would say them on the day he had once again found her.

"My love..."

It was all he could reply, unable to keep his voice from trembling... to call her _dearest_ as he had done countless times before seemed like much too little for expressing what he felt. And when she leaned back to look him in the eyes, she seemed to glow even brighter so that her tears shined like diamonds; and in the face of the unearthly beauty that place seemed to have ironically graced her with, the young king set his hands onto her smooth cheeks... and he utterly relished in the familiarity of her melting against him when he claimed her lips.

OoOoO

"I could never begin to tell how much I missed you..."

The emotional heaviness of the young king's words caused Kara to lightly tighten her grasp on his shoulder; unsurprisingly, they had quickly retired for the night, wishing to relish in each other's presence after so many years apart. Seated upon the bench in her chambers, he was resting against her chest as he had done innumerable times before, whilst she stroked his hair and pressed her cheek to his forehead.

"I didn't even know I could ask Hel to let me see the world of the living... it was only recently that your mother told me of that. But you were already on the way here, so Lady Hel forbade me from seeing you."

Involuntarily a faint shudder rolled down his spine at the terrible memory of their journey – a thing which didn't escape Kara's notice. And so she again tightened her hold on him, as if to reassure him that everything was alright now.

"How is..." she began, only for her voice to falter when she recalled she hadn't even told him about Astrid.

Her heart suddenly quivered within her chest, as it always had whenever she had recalled her last days – although some intangible force in that place seemed to be working against her, as there were great lengths of time when she didn't even think of her life before arriving in Helheim. And as always she felt immensely guilty for that, though it wasn't her fault.

What had happened to their daughter? Had she been left in the care of S.H.I.E.L.D.? Had Thor and Jane taken her in? In turn that only served to remind her that she hadn't even seen the end of the battle before dying, thus she had no idea of Earth's final fate. As if reading her thoughts – which she was sure Loki had done in the face of her newfound silence – the dark haired Æsir straightened his posture and wrapped her in his arms.

"Midgard is safe..." he said softly, his lips brushing against her cheek as he spoke. "And Astrid is... just like you."

At his last words she leaned back and locked gazes with him with wide eyes, only to sight a warm and kind fatherly smile upon his lips that she had never seen before.

"She is what kept me sane in your absence... she kept me going and drove me to make a better world for her to live in. Just as you did before her..."

His hand came to rest on her cheek at the final statement, and finally Kara smiled though her eyes glistened with fresh joyful tears.

"She's eager to meet you..." he whispered soothingly, resting his forehead against hers.

It was when the young woman parted her lips to reply that the doors to her chambers burst open to reveal Odysseus leading a group of four warriors clad in Greek armor. One look at the ancient king's expression and Loki felt his stomach sinking... something was horribly wrong.

"Take him." the Ithacan ruler ordered, not without a displeased tone to his voice. "The Lady wants a word..."

When Kara stood with a daunted frown, the Allfather moved to his feet as well as if to prevent her from demanding an explanation, as well as if to shield her from the warriors marching across the room toward them. A squeeze of her hand compelled his queen to let the four spirits take him away... and only after they had left the chamber did she rush over to Odysseus.

"What in the world is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"I am afraid the Lady is furious..."

"Wha... that doesn't make any sense... why would she..."

His hand weighing on her shoulder was reassuring, yet at the same time sent a shiver down her spine as if her intuition was warning her of some terrible news; and indeed, his words only served to confirm her fears.

"Someone else is here..."

OoOoO

An overwhelming heaviness hung in the air over the now empty throne room, stemming from the half-dead ruler sitting on the black marble chair which now seemed to emphasize the dark aura of anger around her. At the bottom of the stairs stood Odin next to his eldest son and a few steps away was Frigga – just as angry as Hel herself – murderously glaring at the redheaded figure guarded by two ancient warriors. Sif and the Warriors Three were off to the side, surrounded by Roman centurions, trying their best to not look too unsettled.

The sound of the doors opening drew everyone's attention to the sight of the dark haired Æsir being escorted into the hall, Odysseus just a few steps behind, leading Kara inside. One glance to the she-Elf and Loki clenched his jaw whilst his heart cringed painfully within his chest, for he truly feared now to hear the reason of Hel's fury.

As if guessing his intention to speak, she raised a hand and pinned him down with an unsettling glare from her piercingly green eye, a red ember smoldering in the depths of the other socket.

"I welcome you here... I offer you time to rest and recover from your journey... and this is how you repay my hospitality?" she growled. "You try to _steal_ her away?"

A moment of silence was all that she allowed, before standing and scowling at Loki's awed expression.

"Oh, don't play the fool with me, Trickster!" she demanded, her voice echoing in the hall like ominous thunder. "Did you think my home was not guarded well enough? That you could sneak your wife's soul out of my realm without me knowing of it? Without paying the price for her?"

Though his cunning mind immediately understood the most likely scenario which had led Hel to that conclusion, the sudden surge of fear in his chest rendered him speechless and unable to defend himself in front of her accusations.

"No, that is not true..." Thor replied, stepping forth only to be silenced by Hel's glare.

"To think I was inclined to show you mercy... to demand an infinitely smaller price for her soul, as recompense for her kindness toward me. I see now what a mistake it was to trust any of you! The living always seek their own benefit, above all else..."

It was when she slowly trailed her gaze back to him that the young Allfather visibly shuddered – he could so easily read it on her face, so terribly contorted in anger, that what she would say or do next would crush him.

" _No one_ can trick Death! Not even you..."

In the very moment when the last growled word left her lips, she extended her skeletal arm, as if about to throw a dagger at Kara... and everyone was left to watch in horror as she vanished in a cloud of dark smoke, only the faint echo of her scream left behind.

* * *

Sooo today's replies for my lovely reviewers :D

1\. **americanlatinajapanesegirl** \- Aww I'm so happy you liked that chapter, darling. Well Frigga and Odin would have inevitably shown up because they're dead so it was likely they would be dwelling in Hel's abode. As for the price... I'm pretty sure the only thing he wouldn't pay would be Astrid's life or something like that. But anything else would definitely be no problem for him to agree on, because well... this is the guy who kept the body of his dead wife for ten years, and basically worshipped it. I'm pretty sure he would give up anything to get her back at this point xD

2\. **RandomFandoms14** \- I'll reply to both your reviews in one go, because I already have a lot of replies at the end of this chapter :P

Sooo YES Kara's finally back! Well, not for too long if you consider the ending of this chapter ;)

Haha really? I personally didn't think that was such a great cliffhanger, but you're not the only one who praised it so I guess I did something right with it. Also, I **LOVE** that line I'll definitely use it in a scene... that just sounds SO like something Loki would say xD

Well I'm not the first one who had this vision of her. The actual myths depict her as half-dead (which is weird considering both her parents were well... alive xD) so it wasn't really hard for many artists to draw imagination from that. I just loved that particular art style and decided to use that picture. I'm sad to say I still haven't found out who the artist is, so I can give them proper credit. So if anyone finds out who drew that picture I used for Hel, please do let me know I would love to promote that artist, he/she did a wonderful job.

But yeah, I guess even ancient Norse people had this dual vision of death - that she's frightening to behold, but at the same time she's beautiful because she offers liberation from the shackles of this world.

And yeah Loki overload is an actual thing actually (redundancy fully intended). But it seems my brain has had enough of a break for the moment, so I should have enough of a drive to continue for now.

But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as short as it was. The next one will come much sooner than this one did, I promise :D

3\. **ArthurKirkland01** \- Aww thank you so very much for this heartwarming review, darling. As you can probably tell already, I'm an incurable romantic and I too believe that love conquers all, sooner or later. I just love well made drama that helps steel it and makes it durable, so I guess that's why I got into writing in the first place.

But I'm so very happy that you enjoyed _Timeless_ and I hope this sequel will be just as good, or even better :D

4\. **Celia215** \- Well from the very start my goal was not only to write a good OC, but also to mend the relationship between Thor and Loki. While in the actual myths they're not related, and they're very much at each other's throats, Marvel made them siblings and I wanted to mend that rift between them in the course of my story. It just happened that I was unable to trigger that until Kara died and they realized that she had been a very strong liaison between them even when they supposedly hated each other.

And as you probably already know, if you took the time to read the replies I left for reviews over the course of the story, I always was afraid that I made Kara much too Mary Sue-ish to be a good character... and I still sometimes feel like that. I'm hoping that Astrid won't feel the same way for me, because she'll be a sort of combination between Kara and Loki and that should definitely give her a different vibe.

5\. **Bookworm2605** \- I'm so very happy to see that you're back, love! I missed seeing you among my reviewers.

Haha yeah I had planned a scene for Odin to redeem himself. To be honest, when I was about to write it I was scared that the story would choose to flow into another conflict between them. And since I never try to force my stories into a certain direction, but rather let them flow of their own accord like a river, I was nervous that it might choose to flow in a different way than I wanted. But fortunately the story decided to heed my desire this time :P

I'll tell you a secret though, which you may already know if you've read any Norse mythology... as much as I tried to redeem Odin, in the actual myths he IS actually that much of an asshole and even more. So he deserves every bit of dislike and hate that he gets, but since Marvel gave him a bloodline familial bond with Thor and an adoptive one with Loki, and given that they tried to make him into an actual father figure, I felt that he should get the chance to repent at least in death and to make peace with his younger son. And of course, I couldn't resist having Frigga show up again, I love her way too much :D

And yes, I have watched the entire _Evil Within_ series from Mark - several times at that, because I just love Jojo, he's pure awesomeness xD To be honest, while I enjoyed the DLC, I still don't like Kidman for the mere fact that she had the guts to shoot Jojo. Like who does that to such a cool and enjoyable character? And yes, I loved Ruvik as the villain, it's not weird. Everyone else is weird for not thinking like us ;P

But really, he actually had a bit of a Loki thing going on, especially because he was so incredibly intelligent. And I loved Leslie, he was just all around adorable.

In all honesty, I actually started a fanfic for that fandom, but for now it's waiting till I deal with the works I already have here in progress. If you want to see what I have for it so far, I'd love to get an opinion on it and fangirl about the game, I always utterly love fangirling with others over anything and everything :D

6\. **gamergirl28** \- Haha well I couldn't be so heartless as to leave you all crying for Kara, now could I? Or maybe... ;P

But really, _Timeless_ was meant to have a sequel ever since I got the idea for it, before I'd ever written a word. Depending on how good Thor 3 will be when it comes out, I might even make it into a trilogy. But we'll have to wait and see... so far Marvel hasn't disappointed me in the least with how they made their movies. I'm hoping they'll keep up the good work.

7\. **Sorceress of the Trees** \- Aww happy (VERY belated) birthday, love! Hope you have lots of luck and lots of courage to keep chasing your dreams :D

But it's a good thing you only needed to re-read the ending. I had to go back and re-read everything quite a few times in the process of writing what I have so far for the sequel. But it's great to have you back, I missed seeing you among my reviewers :3

8\. **Jasmine** \- Haha sorry, I know it came at a rather bad time, but eh life sucks and we gotta deal with it as we find it xD

9\. **jada951** \- Well, I have a good excuse for him... despite his incredible pain at losing Kara, Loki basically had to grow up and take on the father mantle. And I can tell you, from my own dad's experience, that it's not easy by any means for a single dad to raise a child, especially a girl. So he got drawn into his desire to make a better world for her, which of course meant that he himself had to become better first. Because the first thing when you want a change, is for you to BE the change that you want to see in others. So Loki pretty much had to reimagine himself and redesign himself before he could alter the world around him and better it for the sake of his child.

And he did that all while coping with the unresolved issue of his queen's very early death, and with suddenly having a six month old baby thrust upon him. But I wanted him to mature even more than he did over the course of the movies, because I wanted to show that even he, even the eternal mischief-causing Trickster, could grow up and could own up to his mistakes and redeem himself.

So, in a lot of words, that's why he hadn't sought out Hel sooner. And of course, there was the very real risk that he could die - either on the way to Hel's domain, or just being killed by her for trespassing into her lands while he was still alive - and therefore he would leave Astrid with no parent to care for her and no one to sincerely desire her safety and her wellbeing. Because even while, in such a situation, Thor would normally step in and take her in to raise her along with Jane, no one can replace your parents... ever. The love of your parents is unique in every sense, and nothing can truly replace that and fill the emptiness left in the child's soul, if the parents die. So, while I didn't really reveal that too much in the chapters, that was a very real concern in Loki's mind because Astrid changed his mindset to such an extensive degree.

But I'm hoping this chapter wasn't a disappointment because of how short it is. And I hope you enjoyed my LotR and Hobbit stories, if you checked them out :D

10\. **Kelsey** \- Aww I'm really so sorry, darling. I know it took a long time to get back to this story, but I'm hoping it's been worth the wait. For now I feel like I got some of my drive back and I'll be riding this wave as long as it lasts. So I'm hoping I can update as soon as possible, but as I said at the beginning of this chapter, it depends on a lot of factors, my dad's health being the central one.

11\. **Elanya21** \- In all honesty, I feel most sorry for the readers who discovered _Timeless_ after it was done and the sequel was already in the works. I know what it feels like to stumble across a two-part or three-part story and have the first part finished, so you can gorge on it, and then getting to the point where you have to wait for each chapter like the rest of the readers. I wholeheartedly sympathize with that because I know the feeling.

12\. **Mimilover10** \- Haha yeah I'm sorry for the long wait, darling. But I won't repeat myself again because I'm pretty sure I've already bored people to death with this LONG list of replies xD

As for Natasha's name... I know the actual name is spelled Romanov, but I've seen hers spelled with the "ff" in a lot of places, so I guessed it was simply Marvel's attempt at making it sound more original. And I'm not sure she could **be** Anastasia, because well the real Grand Duchess died in 1918... which would make Natasha a VERY sexy, undead old lady xD

I make no promises about the redheaded snake... you'll have to wait and see, I don't want to spoil anything ;)

13\. **Mal** \- Yeah, apparently life didn't agree with my hopes. But for now I'm back and working again, so I hope you missed me :D

14\. **Serendipity989** \- Aww you guys spoil me with all these compliments x3 I really didn't think it was that good of a cliffie, so I'm sincerely astounded that so many people liked it... or maybe it's just because I already have the whole story in my head so it doesn't impress me anymore xD

15\. **Eala Bhan** \- Yeah the reason I decided to take a break, first of all, was to avoid pushing my interest to the point where it snapped and ended up in a writer's block. Then the whole thing with my dad happened so my break turned to a sort-of-hiatus. But I'm back for now, so I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter :D

16\. **BlueTea21** \- I am honestly so proud of all of you, lovelies. You're all so awesome and all the support I had was amazing. Really, thank you, I couldn't imagine this website without each and every one of you :3

17\. **firedrakegirl** \- Haha yes you are correct in your guess... but that story is somewhat on hold for now, because I'm back to Loki at the moment. I feel like I'm being a spoiled brat, being so finicky and jumping back and forth between so many stories. But my brain is what it is and it has to do its thing :P

So these are my replies for today. Cheers, lovelies~ ( ˘ ³˘)❤


	12. Entry 9

Oh it's so good to see you haven't abandoned me, my lovelies~ I was afraid that after such a long wait you'd all gotten bored and moved on. But I'm soooo happy to see you guys are still eager for the rest of this story. Thank you so very much for all the love you have all poured onto my story and on me. I've gotten so many messages of support from you wonderful people and I'm just so grateful to have readers and caring friends like you.

Oh just one mention... at the start-rant for the next chapter I'll finally reveal my third source of inspiration. So feel free to take guesses, darlings. I think I've dropped enough hints in the chapters you have so far, for you guys to at least get close to the literary epic that I'm referring to. Hoping to see what creative or wacky answers you guys come up with ;)

But enough ranting outta me, I'll let you get on with the chapter. Just don't forget to toss me a little review and let me know what you think :D

Enjoy, lovelies~ ;)

P.S. Every _Thor/The Avengers/Thor: The Dark World_ character belongs to the wonderful Marvel. I only own my OCs :)

* * *

 **Entry #9**

 _" **No one**_ _can trick Death! Not even you..."_

oOo

 _ **Location:**_ _Helheim_

 _ **Date:**_ _Unknown_

"My Lady..."

Raising her eye from the floor where she had been staring lost in thought, Hel tightened her lips whilst her stomach twisted in a knot at the sight of Frigga's teary expression. Though the dead queen's call had been but a strangled whisper, shaking like a leaf in the wind, the raven haired female had definitely heard it... and she found it impossible to withhold a heavy sigh. For a moment they stared at each other in utter silence, as if attempting to read the other's thoughts, until Hel was startled as Frigga climbed the stairs to the throne and fell to her knees at the half-dead ruler's feet.

"Don't kneel... you were a queen, and queens should not bend their knees." she said.

But upon taking hold of Frigga's arm to pull her to her feet, she was once again startled when the elder female took hold of her hands, wetting them with tears as she kissed both flesh and bone.

"I am no queen anymore... I am but a mother, and I beg you to release my sons. Don't turn a blind eye to their words; you know in your heart that they were truthful."

When Hel closed her eye and tried to turn away, Frigga only squeezed her hands tighter to regain her attention.

"I could not have known my son better, if he had been born of my own womb... so long as Kara would be returned to life, he would pay whatever price you ask of him. He would never try to steal his wife away from you; I cannot believe he, of all people, would ever make such a foolish mistake. Please... I beg you to release them and return Kara to my son."

The breath which left Hel's lips, as her mask began to crack, gave Frigga hope that not everything was lost yet; and her heart leapt in joy within her chest when the young Lady nodded.

"Very well..."

Truthfully, she had already decided to bring Kara back to her abode; she certainly didn't like the guilt she was feeling after so easily giving in to her anger and banishing the young woman's soul. Kara had been nothing but kind to her, yet she had so easily sent the woman away without a moment's hesitation.

Frigga had just opened her mouth to thank Hel for being merciful, a relieved smile flourishing on her lips, when shouts erupted outside the doors followed by the distinctive sounds of weapons clashing. Narrowing her eye, the young female stood and grasped Frigga's shoulders to move her aside just when the doors flew open in a blast from which thick smoke spilled into the throne room.

"We will speak later." she said, gesturing to a side door through which the elder queen could exit.

A sinister laugh echoed in the tall room, just before Vanya's slender figure emerged from the thick veil, a deathly glare in her dark eyes and an icy sneer upon her lips.

"I don't think so."

Her attempt to cast a spell at Frigga was thwarted by Hel, leaving the blast to hit the nearest wall instead, and the she-Elf's eyes widened at the sight of the scythe which the young ruler had conjured in the grasp of her skeletal fingers. It was said that no mortal had set eyes upon that weapon and lived to tell the tale, yet rumors abounded in the world of the living... stories said to have been passed on by those who could speak with the dead.

And there it was... its curved edge as long as one third of the staff... its sturdy wooden pole – said to have been carved from a piece of Yggdrasil itself – intricately decorated with scenes of battles long past and heroes now living only in myths... its power revealed in the ominous tendrils of dark aura swirling like snakes around the blade. As fearsome as the stories described it, and yet fascinating in its terrifying beauty – just like Death.

"Leave."

With that one word spoken to Frigga, the young woman once more turned her gaze to the foolish princess who was apparently trying to challenge her in her own domain.

"I believe I left someone to attend you." she said while Frigga took that chance to leave, making a beeline for the dungeons once outside.

"Oh, don't make me laugh... you really believed those pitiful excuses for guards could hold me?" Vanya snarled, turning her head to the side and spitting on the nearby fallen warrior.

The only hint of Hel's anger was revealed in the aura around the scythe, which now thickened and picked up the pace in its motions as the young woman descended the steps.

"If your desire is to reside here permanently, you need only say it. I shall think of some very special ways for you to serve me."

It was when she spoke that Hel felt something she had never before experienced... a cold shiver running down her spine and her heart cringing within her... the first time she had ever been afraid. Her mind futilely tried to grasp onto a reason for such a reaction, but then her thoughts stopped when she realized her mistake much too late.

"I believe it's time for your abdication... my Lady..."

The mocking whisper in her ear seemed to stop time itself, and Hel turned to look over her shoulder as if in slow motion... a momentary glimpse of the hooded figure behind her was all she could catch, before her senses were thrown off by the new sensation flooding her. Was this... was this what mortals called _pain_? It felt like liquid, searing fire coursing through her veins, and she glanced down to see the tip of a dagger sticking out of her stomach, the powerful curse enveloping the blade now revealed in crackling sparks. The sight of her own blood dripping onto the marble floor was alien to her, as was the novelty of the weakness creeping up on her, darkening the edges of her eyesight.

"My Lady!"

Odysseus' voice echoed in her head as though he was miles away, though her dimming vision caught sight of him entering the throne room, sword in hand and a horde of Greek warriors at his back. The last thing she recalled was her confusion when a bolt of lightning sprung out from behind them, and thunder shook the hall... where had that come from? But she had no time to ponder an answer as the floor pulled her to its cold embrace and she fell into darkness.

OoOoO

 ** _~ Earlier ~_**

"This is bad... this can't possibly be any worse..." Fandral complained, pacing about in the cell.

"Yes it could." Volstagg argued. "What if we go hungry?"

Halting his stride, the swordsman stared in disbelief at his friend.

"Is your stomach really all you can think about at a time like this? We're locked up in the dungeons, in the _land of the_ _dead_... and Kara was whisked off to heaven knows where... and Hel is furious and will likely kill us!"

"Well... I was just saying... I'd be no use to her anyway, if I was starving."

"Arguing among ourselves isn't going to help." Sif interrupted with an annoyed sigh, rubbing her temples in an attempt at driving away an aggravating headache.

"Why is the Elf princess here, anyway?" Hogun inquired.

"Isn't it obvious?"

The hoarse growl coming from a corner of their cell drew their attention to the young Allfather; ever since they had been brought there he hadn't spoken nor even moved, simply sitting against the wall, his face hidden behind his slender hands. And none of them – not even Thor – had dared to disturb him in his statuesque state.

"She is the bane of my existence... an unscrupulous, manipulative, cunning she-devil!" he spat out, a feral tone laced in his icy voice and a murderous spark in his emerald glare.

 _"If I can't have you, what makes you think I'll let her?"_

The words rang out in everyone's mind... they had all heard them clear as day, when Vanya had uttered the statement as she was being led away from the throne room. The only thing that held them from lashing out at her for that, was their desire to not die until they at least tried once more to make Hel see reason.

"She thinks she can challenge me, after I gave her the chance to redeem herself. Only because I refused her even after Kara's death... very well, I will _thoroughly_ enjoy destroying her." he growled through gritting teeth.

Thor had been about to speak, whilst Loki glanced to his hands clenched together so hard that the knuckles had turned white, but a faint tremor coursing the building caused them all to perk up. It wasn't too long after, that a familiar figure came rushing down the hallway, revealing the Ithacan king.

"What happened?" Thor asked.

"Do you still wish to prove your innocence?" Odysseus replied, seemingly ignoring the Thunder God's inquiry in favor of locking gazes with Loki. "Do you wish to have the Lady's gratitude and ensure she turns a merciful ear to you?"

Stepping forth, the dark haired Æsir nodded.

"That much should be obvious." he replied.

Producing a key from within his tunic, the Greek warrior hurried to unlock the cell.

"The woman we had under guard has escaped, destroying her sentinels. Kara told me you are familiar with the power she uses."

His gaze darkening at those words, Loki again nodded whilst flexing his long fingers; apparently he would get his revenge after all.

"Yes... take me to her."

As the others were now emerging from the cell, two other warriors approached bearing Gungnir and Mjölnir – much to Thor's surprise that someone else could lift the hammer.

"My good friends... Achilles and Heracles." Odysseus spoke whilst the two returned the weapons to the Æsir siblings.

Upon taking hold of the golden spear, Loki's armor shimmered along his slender form leaving only his helmet missing. While two warriors were returning the weapons taken from Sif and the others, another blast sent a tremor rumbling through the floor. Following Odysseus and the other Greek heroes toward the upper level, they were soon met with the sight of Frigga who was apparently heading to the dungeons.

"She is attacking the throne room..." the queen spoke before either of her sons could say anything.

Leaving Thor and Odysseus to lead the others onwards, Loki now reached out to gently grasp Frigga's arm.

"Find somewhere safe, mother."

"Be careful..." she replied, briefly touching his cheek in return. "The kind of power she has amassed is not normal."

Nodding in reply, the young king watched as she left and only when she was out of sight did he move to follow the others. By the time he had arrived at the throne room, however, he was met with the sight of the broken doors and the two guards lying unconscious on the floor. From the doorway the first thing his eyes settled upon was Hel's unmoving form lying before her throne, and his heart cringed... but the flood of thoughts stopped as abruptly as it had begun when he saw the figure standing over her.

A shaky breath left him, his chest quivering in a sudden rush of anger, and Gungnir crackled and sparked in tune with his fury. And his ever cunning mind quickly realized that this was beyond just Vanya's jealousy... that the she-Elf had been merely a distraction from what apparently had been a plot to destroy Hel herself. But then the hooded figure raised its head, and smiled a grin of bloody teeth from behind that familiar cage-like helmet; and he raised an arm as if to present the ornate dagger in his grasp, still dripping with Hel's blood.

"Here at last... Asgardian..."

The mere sound of that voice made Loki feel as if his ire would suffocate him, and he stepped inside ignoring the others who were caught up in fighting the demonic entities summoned by the she-Elf. Halting but a few steps away from the hooded male and the woman lying at his feet, the Allfather narrowed his eyes with a murderous glare when his opponent again grinned. And yet when he spoke, his voice was eerily calm and cold as the most unmerciful winter – giving him a much more terrible aura than any display of rage ever could – only one word leaving his lips... one word in which he seemed to pour all of the venom and hatred swirling inside of him.

"Chthon..."

* * *

Sooo today's replies for my lovely reviewers :D

1\. **americanlatinajapanesegirl** \- Haha well sorry for this new plot twist, it was kind of a last-minute idea, but I'm glad it worked well into the story I'd originally planned out. It only gets better from here on out ;)

2\. **Guest (Bookworm2605)** \- Well, regarding Jojo... there's a bit of a thing where Mark never finished the second DLC. I've read the wiki and I know the synopsis of that DLC. At the very end there's supposed to be a scene where Kidman wakes up (kinda like Sebastian did at the end of the main game when he saw Kidman standing over him) and sees two of the "scientists" dragging Jojo away, which means he's actually alive. Because they only leave the dead bodies in the tubs at the end of a STEM session, that's why in the main game Kidman told them to leave Sebastian there, because she had him pretend that he was dead so she could maybe help him escape Mobius. So I'm fairly sure Jojo isn't actually dead, but I could be wrong... like I said, Mark never finished playing that second DLC, he moved on to other games then came back and did the third DLC (which I thoroughly enjoyed, btw) where he ripped my heart out at the scene where he had to fight Jojo xD

As for the series you asked about... I don't really watch many shows anymore, simply because I don't have the time. I have a long list of series that I need to watch, but I just don't have enough time to do everything I want to do. And usually when I sit down to watch a series I gorge on it... like, I'll watch at least 5-6 episodes in one sitting, if not even more than that. So you can see where my problem lies. I've just barely had time to finally watch _The Tudors_ after years and years of trying to do it. And given that I more often than not dedicate almost all my free time to writing, I don't know how soon I'll be able to sit down and watch another show. And sadly I haven't watched any of the three you mentioned, so sorry. I'm better at fangirling about movies, because I watch those more often than series, again for lack of time.

But back to Loki... if you want a nice book to read about Norse mythology, I wholeheartedly suggest Joanne M. Harris' _The Gospel of Loki_. It's so epic and so incredibly funny and so easy to understand. Basically it's a retelling of the Norse myths, from Loki's POV, which can only be wholly entertaining given his snarky comments and witty humor.

And as always I'm so happy that you enjoyed the chapter. Y'all knew Vanya was coming again, don't play innocent xD

I'm hoping the other antagonist, who helped Vanya, was a nice surprise and not too predictable. I'll get into the details of what the hell actually happened in the next chapter, so stay tuned ;)

3\. **RandomFandoms14** \- Hahaha oh I doubt anyone could take that crown from Loki, but thank you for the vote of confidence, love :D

But seriously, I never actively try to troll anyone. I just love plot twists, so I use them whenever they fit the story. I'm the kind of reader that simply adores being surprised by good plot twists, so I tried to do that as a writer for my own readers. I'm happy to see it seems to be working.

Also, that would have been hilarious if was poor Orpheus finally deciding to make his second attempt at getting his wife back. But sadly, no... it's someone you've seen before. I don't think Vanya will be much of a surprise for anyone, but I am hoping her acolyte will be ;)

And yes, Odysseus always was my most favorite ancient hero, because what he lacked in brawn (unlike Achilles or Hercules) he made up for with brain power. I always was very fond of intelligent characters and Odysseus fits that label perfectly. And it won't be the last you've seen of him, I promise ;)

4\. **tcountryman1990** \- Aww yay new reader. Welcome to the club, darling! I am so happy that you enjoyed the prequel and that you're still along for the ride with this story. Thank you so very much for all the love and compliments. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, and I'm looking forward to hearing more from you :D

So these are my replies for today. Cheers, lovelies~ ( ˘ ³˘)❤


	13. Entry 10

Alright, so I have to apologize first of all, for keeping all you lovelies waiting for so long again. I tried to finish the chapter after New Year's, but then I landed a job which is now eating away at my time like nobody's business. At least I have a great team to work with and the pay is really good too, so there's that upside to it. But yeah, I guess that's my excuse.

I really do hope you guys didn't get bored enough to abandon the story, because Loki and Kara have missed you all so very much. And you can also thank Loki for re-sparking my passion for him after a Marvel marathon ;)

Also, I have a new website where you guys can go check out all the pictures for the stories, with additional flavor text that might just offer some more bits of insight on the stories and characters ;) The link is in my profile as always, so go check it out, lovelies. The website will be updated each time I need to post a new picture, but as I did before I'll let you guys know so you can go check it out. Do let me know what you think so far, though :)

But yeah, hope you guys are having a great spring; now I'll just let you get to reading. I'm sure you're eager for a taste of Loki after so long... I know I was. Just don't forget to toss me a little review and let me know what you think :D

Enjoy, lovelies~

P.S. Every _Thor/The Avengers/Thor: The Dark World_ character belongs to the wonderful Marvel. I only own my OCs :)

* * *

 **Entry #10**

 _The mere sound of that voice made Loki feel as if his ire would suffocate him, [...] only one word leaving his lips... one word in which he seemed to pour all the venom and hatred swirling inside of him._

 _"Chthon..."_

oOo

 _ **Location:**_ _Helheim_

 _ **Date:**_ _Unknown_

The first thought Kara had once the smoke cleared was that she had gone blind, and her heart started pounding at the terrible prospect. But then her eyes slowly adjusted and she realized that her surroundings were simply very poorly lit. The last thing she could recall was Vanya standing near the throne and the vicious anger in Hel's gaze. Heaving a sigh of resignation, she headed to the nearest peak jutting out of the rocky cliffs surrounding her, sitting down to put some order into her scrambled thoughts and emotions; yet it wasn't long until she had to move again... for the first time in a very long while she could feel the cold around her, which the thin dress did little to keep at bay.

Soon she arrived to an opening in the cliffs, like a small grey valley and she had to stop in awe – before her lied the ancient roots of Yggdrasil, monumentally huge and wide enough to house an entire world between them. A trembling breath left her at such an overwhelming sight and she suddenly felt incredibly tiny. Her astonishment was not to last, however, as a noise startled her... a chilling hissed breath coming from behind her, freezing the very blood in her veins.

Glancing back the way she had arrived, she was faced with the sight of a tall slender figure watching her, standing just a few feet away. Instinct, rather than will, was what made her turn around and run before she could even sense the dark aura which the spirit exuded. Behind her a howl broke the deathly silence, thicker and more vicious than any animal she had ever heard. Her only thought was to reach the roots in the hopes of finding sanctuary there, but before long her path was cut by another identical creature, seemingly materializing out of nothing.

It was only after stopping that she realized her mistake, finding herself surrounded on all sides. Utterly unnerving was the silence which had befallen her attackers, as were the bottomless black pools they were watching her with. The tension was almost palpable and yet the monsters seemed to hesitate... or were they simply toying with her, as predators sometimes did with their food?

Her answer came sooner than she would have liked, when one of the creatures loosed another of those terrifying breaths and stepped forward. In the very instant when Kara covered her head with her arms in a sudden reflex, the spirit shrieked in pain... a bloodcurdling scream that made her heart quiver. Her curiosity peaked, she raised her gaze only to once again find herself stunned.

Standing before her was a creature she had always believed to be pure myth... a majestic and beautiful beast, watching her with mesmerizing golden eyes which offered her an odd sense of calm and safety, in spite of the writhing spirit caught in its fangs. The sound of its massive jaws snapping shut – putting an end to the misery of its victim – caused her to jolt in surprise and notice that the other monsters had backed away, cowering before the mighty lizard. Before she could decide whether it was wiser to use that distraction to run, she was wrapped in the dragon's tail; the panic which threatened to choke her at first soon subsided when no pain followed – only warmth enveloping and lulling her into the sweet embrace of slumber.

With the young woman safely tucked away, the dragon now took a deep breath and loosed a rain of roaring fire upon the spirits, but the thickness of his tail prevented Kara from hearing their tortured shrieks. Satisfied when the last surviving creatures fled in terror, and ignoring their angry hisses amidst which he could understand the curses they were throwing at him, he turned his back on the jagged cliffs jutting up against the dark sky, returning to his lair with Kara in his careful grasp.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _ **Location:**_ _Hel's abode, Helheim_

 _ **Date:**_ _Unknown_

"Ugh..."

A painful groan was the first sound to reach her ears – was that pathetically weak whisper really her voice? Then the shuffling of clothes drew her attention and she parted her eyelids, awe flooding her gaze at the sight of the young Allfather standing over her.

"What...?"

Her mind was still reeling from the sensations coursing her body, making her feel in ways she had never before experienced; her stomach still hurt at the slightest move, her throat was dry and she felt drained of energy.

"Fret not; you still rule Helheim." came Loki's reply. "Chthon is dead... and Vanya's soul is likely wandering Helheim."

"What happened?" she finally mustered.

Along with the soft sigh escaping his lips, it seemed all his youth and vigor had drained away as well leaving her to see the burden his centuries of life weighed on his shoulders. Wordlessly he sat upon the edge of the bed – finally gaining some understanding of how Kara had been able to pity Hel – and took a moment to settle his thoughts in order before answering.

 _ **oO Flashback Oo**_

 _"Here at last... Asgardian..."_

 _The grin spreading beneath Chthon's hood, revealing his bloodstained teeth, caused the Allfather to see red before his eyes; had the spear in his hand not been filled with magic, his grasp would have shattered its handle. One step was all it took before rage flooded his whole being – oh, how he had regretted giving that scum such a quick death; the vermin who had dared to lay his filthy hands upon his beloved._

 _In the blink of an eye he moved his arm horizontally in a sweeping motion, but the bolt of energy fired from Gungnir passed through Chthon's immaterial body – and for a moment Loki was at a loss for words, his hesitation almost costing him dearly. It was only his keen reflexes that saved him from the energy bolt fired at him, which failed to pierce his body instead only tearing through his cape._

 _"I knew you would come for her... certainly, I expected it to be sooner. But all the same it was worth the wait. Today you perish, Asgardian!"_

 _Yet for all his talk, Loki could not be frightened any longer; he had already lost Kara so many times, and he would be damned if he would not get her back yet again. But for the moment he had to rid himself of this nuisance, yet his own weapon seemed useless in this endeavor. When Chthon held up the long dagger, the young Allfather finally noticed the heavy curse engulfing its blade – and when his opponent lunged at him, Gungnir trembled in his hands as the knife's edge collided with its golden handle._

 _That proved to be Chthon's mistake, however, as Loki reacted out of instinct and brought up his leg in a sweeping kick which sent the hooded male flying back and brought understanding to the dark haired Æsir that his opponent's body was not immune to his touch._

 _"Very well..." he muttered to himself._

 _Releasing the spear which now faded out of existence, he clenched his fists and with a circular motion cracked his wrists, and then his shoulders, to loosen the pressure there. It had been quite a while since he had last engaged in hand-to-hand combat, but judging by Chthon's grin he was being underestimated... good._

 _"If you so wish to see my demise... then come at me!" he called out, seeking to entice his opponent into attacking._

 _He had no idea how long they spent in that struggle, but finally they seemed to have reached a stand-off – Loki holding off Chthon's dagger, his other fist caught in his opponent's free hand. They appeared to be equally matched in strength, neither giving one inch of advantage to the other._

 _"This is your end, Asgardian!" Chthon finally spoke, twirling the dagger in his hand with the clear intention of letting the long blade bite into the back of the young god's neck._

 _Loki's only answer was a smug smirk, however, followed by the weapon going through him as his being became nothing more than an ethereal illusion; it had been his great fortune that Helheim's atmosphere seemed to enhance his magic abilities. Before Chthon could quite regain his bearings after finding himself with no opponent before him, Loki had already picked up Hel's scythe; brandishing the weapon, its curved blade singing its ominous tone, he brought it down onto the hooded male in a wide arc._

 _Though immaterial, Chthon's body was not immune to the power imbued into the scythe which ate away at his soul, the throne room echoing his agonized screams until nothing more was left of him, leaving only a heaving Loki behind to silently celebrate his victory._

 _Only then did he turn his attention to the others who had trapped Vanya against the far wall. And as he approached, wondering why no one was finishing her off, he found her sobbing on the floor; and in that moment he hated the mercy Kara had taught him, because it would make him actually care about what he would do next. But he could not allow her to live any longer, that much was clear to him... she would never stop hounding him and he could not risk any harm to his family, especially his still defenseless child._

 _"Vanya..." he finally called out, stepping forth._

 _None of the others tried to stop him, as if guessing his thoughts and none of them reacted when she raised her gaze to him – a wide-eyed stare in which he could read her broken mind. Whatever Chthon had done to give her those powers had not been without repercussions it seemed._

 _"Loki...?" she whispered, reaching to him with trembling hands, a crazed smile stretching onto her lips._

 _For a moment all he could do was to stare at her, pity and compassion flooding him for this poor creature; a once intelligent and proud princess, now a mere broken toy at his feet, awaiting his judgment. Ultimately reaching to take her hands he pulled her to her feet. Allowing her to place her hands onto his chest, her expression one of awe as though she couldn't believe he was real, he swallowed the knot in his throat at what he was about to do. He hated it... he hated that it felt so wrong, after everything she had done to hurt him... after she had made him lose Kara twice... he hated that he pitied her..._

 _"Come here." he said gently._

 _A hand to the back of her head slowly guiding her to lean her forehead against his chest-plate, he took to stroking her hair whilst she closed her eyes. Slipping a dagger from his sleeve, he clenched his jaw and – placing a kiss upon her hair – drove the blade into her heart. It felt wrong, but this was not a life he desired even upon her; and this was to ensure Kara and Astrid would be safe._

 _ **oO End of flashback Oo**_

"I never believed I would pity her to the end..." he concluded his tale, his emerald gaze fixed on an invisible point in front of him.

The sensation of Hel's small hand upon his, however, drew his focus back to the young Lady, to find her smiling warmly at him.

"You are so much kinder than you believe yourself to be. Although I don't deserve your kindness for what I have done."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his brow ever so lightly twitching toward a frown.

"With my body in such a state I have no power to bring Kara back. I don't know how long it will take until I mend enough for it... but you can't afford to wait."

"I will go and get her myself, if I must. Where did you send her?"

"To the deepest parts of my realm... and she will not long survive there, I fear."

Grunting in pain when she tried to sit up, she was startled to feel the young Allfather grasping her shoulders to aid her. Offering him a soft smile, she traced his cheek with her fleshy hand.

"I feel... I would not dislike it if Midgardian legends were true. I would have been proud to have a caring father like you."

Allowing humor to fade from her features she now spoke again with a sigh.

"If she was fortunate, Nidhoggr will have found her by now. Take Odysseus with you... he knows the way, and you will need a guide to reach her safely."

With a nod Loki made to stand only to have her grasp his hand once more.

"Be careful with Nidhoggr. He is cunning and vengeful, but his pride often clouds his judgment. He won't easily let go of her, if he has taken her into his home, and you cannot kill him."

"Thank you." he finally said, leaning to kiss her hand.

"Don't thank me... simply make haste."

Allowing him to stand, she now watched him leaving her chambers before closing her eyes with a long breath.

"Be safe... young god..."

* * *

Sooo today's replies for my lovely reviewers :D

1\. **americanlatinajapanesegirl** \- Haha sorry I got you confused, darling. Hope it all makes more sense with this chapter up, because it explains a bit more on what's coming in future chapters. Also, sorry I kept you waiting for so long, please don't hate meh! D:

2\. **TinkerbellxO** \- Well here's the long awaited update :D Hope it was up to par with what you were expecting, and that you're not too angry with me for making you wait so long.

3\. **sallydanz13** \- Aww thank you so very much ^^ I'm so sorry it took so long to update, hopefully the next one will take much less time to come out.

4\. **VampireLady247** \- Aww all these compliments are making me feel so bubbly and warm inside :3 Thank you so very much for the kind words, darling. Do forgive me for taking so long to update, I hope you didn't get too bored waiting.

5\. **g.** \- Oh gosh your review just made my entire day when I read it, love. All the better, because I was having a bad day and needed a pick-me-up, and your review was exactly what I needed. I'm so grateful for it :3

And I'm so happy and humbled to hear that my little fic gave you inspiration for your own piece of art. Make sure to let me know when you start uploading it, I would absolutely love to give it a read :D

So these are my replies for today. Cheers, lovelies~ ( ˘ ³˘)❤


	14. Author's note 3

**ATTENTION ALL READERS!**

Head over to Wattpad, lovelies... I am making my second attempt at original fiction. I would love to have as many of you with me on this ride as possible.

Whether it's there or here I write for you, because I love making you guys smile and offering you an escape from daily life even if only for a few minutes. And because I write for you, I value each and every one of you, and your opinions mean the world to me. You're the ones who helped me in shaping my stories and honing my skills to what they are today.

And now when I'm taking my second shy step into the world of original fiction, I would love to have you guys along, and to hear your opinions and your ideas. For now the new story only has a prologue published, but (if work doesn't kill me) I'm hoping to have the first chapter up in a couple of days.

You can find me on Wattpad with the same pen name as here – KrystalFlare. Hope to see you all there, darlings, and I'm looking forward to your feedback :D

All my love,

KrystalFlare~


	15. Author's Note 4

**ATTENTION ALL READERS!**

I have a new fanfiction up on Wattpad and that story will be **EXCLUSIVE** to that website. What does that mean? It means I won't be posting it here, so for anyone who's curious head over there and give it a try :)

It's a story based on a game that I've been playing for a few weeks now, and that I simply adore for its intricate simplicity. The game is an Android app - **Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+** \- and the story is titled _"The Black Unicorn"_. You don't need to have played the game beforehand, the story works perfectly on its own as well and I'll make sure to reveal the dynamics between characters in the story, for those who haven't played the game but still want to enjoy the story for what it is.

So head over there and let me know what you think of the first chapter, lovelies :D

You can find me on Wattpad with the same pen name as here – KrystalFlare. Hope to see you all there, darlings, and I'm looking forward to your feedback :D

All my love,

KrystalFlare~


End file.
